The Good, The Bad and The Undead
by Samara Serelle
Summary: Tanis is your normal hard working girl. She struggles to support her younger sister, Halley and maintain a fairly regular life. But what happens when she stumbles upon Edge,Randy Orton and their coven of hungry, unbelievably attractive vampires?
1. Prologue

**The Good, The Bad and The Undead**

**Samara Serelle**

_A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back! Hopefully for good this time. I know I've made various 'come backs' before and usually I don't stick to them. I apologize. I don't blame you if you are skeptical about this time too... Even I am a little unsure if this story will stick or not. But this is me trying to get out of my rut. So, here it goes. My first Supernatural Wrestling Fic. I hope you enjoy :)_

_Oh! This story features: Edge, Randy Orton, John Morrison, Beth Phoenix, Melina, Drew McIntyre, Lucky Cannon and Justin Gabriel... and maybe a few more *wink wink*  
_

_Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars and blah blah blah...  
_

**Prologue**

Her moans of pleasure filled the quiet hotel room. Her fingers tangled in his blond hair as he thrust his hips against hers. He let out a low grunt as her body bucked around him, the warmth making him even harder. Her cries mounted in volume as he quickened his thrusts, her thighs slick with sweat. Closing his eyes, he let the blood lust consume him, the sound of her heart pumping filling his head. He could feel his teeth sharpening just listening to the thud of her heart and the rush of blood through her veins. Opening his eyes he looked into the mirror above the bed, his eyes a transparent green, almost glowing in the dim light of the room. Beneath him she arched her back, her waves of chestnut hair fanned around her as she gasped for more, her entire body soaked in sweat. She moaned his name in between wails of ecstasy.

"Adam, more! Oh! God!" she breathed and he obliged, dipping his face to the crook of her neck where he watched the blood pulse just beneath the skin. He felt her body ready for yet another orgasm and nipped just above the artery. Her yelp of pain and pleasure made him chuckle, his teeth grazing the skin once more before he trailed his mouth to her breast.

"Yes!" she gasped as his tongue flicked her taught nipple, her hips bucking faster. He felt her muscles contract and knew it was time, her release. As she wailed with her orgasm, he sank his teeth into the flesh around her nipple, his tongue playing as he pulled the blood into his mouth, the warm metallic taste making his head spin as it rushed down his throat. The thirst consumed him, his fingers digging into her back as he drank. She moaned with each flick of his tongue against the tender nipple, her hips still tiredly thrusting against his still taught erection.

Closing his eyes he waited for her body to fall limp, her heart struggling to produce blood at the rate she was losing it. Her head slumped against his shoulder her long hair cascading over his tattooed arm. Pulling away satisfied Adam licked his lips, trailing his fingers around his mouth to remove the last of the blood. He could already feel the affects of the blood strengthening him, his youth almost glowing in the mirror opposite him. Grinning, he shoved the girl away from him and passed his hand over his abdomen before his fingers closed around his erection. For yet another evening he had to finish what the human girls could never satisfy, his release. Closing his eyes he pleasured himself, his hand moving quickly before he was satisfied. A low groan of content rumbled from the back of his throat and he opened his eyes, pulling his clothes on and disappearing from the room.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I can't believe I'm actually in line for this," Tanis rolled her dark eyes. She let out an annoyed sigh while her younger sister, Halley, eagerly clutched her hand, her brand new 'Team Edward' t-shirt and movie ticket in her other.

"Come on, Tani, it'll be fun!" Halley squealed as the theater doors opened and the crowd of tittering females rushed forward.

For her thirteenth birthday, Halley had insisted on spending some quality girl time with her older sister, that girl time including attending the midnight showing of the second 'Twilight Saga' installment 'New Moon.' Although Halley knew Tanis had no interest in the books or the movies, she still insisted on dragging her forty-five minutes to the IMAX Theater to watch the film.

The crowd of girls pushed the two forward, Tanis stumbling over her own feet as Halley dragged her toward the first rows of seats. Skipping to the seats smack in the middle of the fourth row, Halley sat down and beamed up at her sister. With a groan, Tanis trudged down the row and sat beside her before she could begin complaining about her older sister being uncooperative.

"Tani?" Halley asked after ten minutes of silence between them, the theater still buzzing with excited voices as the screen played trivia questions before the previews.

"Yes, Hal?"

"That guy is staring at you, it's kind of freaking me out," Halley pointed a finger over Tanis's shoulder. With another sigh, Tanis followed her sister's pointing finger to the side rows of seats where a man sat directly under a wall light, his face cast in severe shadow from the light above his head. All she could see of him was his shaggy dark hair and tanned skin. Wanting to know more she leaned forward in her seat and waved, her heart skipping a beat when he flashed a pearly white smile.

"Tanis, who is that?"

"No idea," she muttered, turning away from the mystery man to look at her sister.

"Why'd you wave?" she whispered, the lights dimming as the previews began. Tanis shrugged while the entire theater erupted in cheers but she found her eyes turning back to the corner. A frown creased her face at the sight of the empty seat where the man had occupied. Before she could investigate any further a tug on her t-shirt brought her attention back to her younger sister staring wide eyed and grinning at the opening credits of New Moon.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, that was so amazing!" Halley gushed two hours later as they made their way outside the theater. Gaggles of girls huddled around the front doors giggling and swooning over the main characters. Rolling her eyes, Tanis shrugged her shoulders and held the glass doors open for her sister.

"I really don't see the attraction to sparkling vampires and pushy, overbearing wolves."

"But did you see Jacob's abs?" Halley gushed breathlessly, her cheeks flushing at the thought.

"Hal, that kid is like six years younger than me, that's nasty," Tanis laughed combing her fingers through her long dark hair while Halley laughed.

"There's that guy again," she tugged her older sister's purse strap and nodded to a shadowed corner where, sure enough, the mystery man leaned against the theater wall, his head clearly turned in their direction.

Her heart beating quickly, Tanis pulled the car keys from her purse and held them out to her sister. "Go get in the car, I'll be right over."

"You're not going to actually talk to him, Tani, he's creepy," Halley whined as Tanis made her way down the sidewalk. "Tani!" Huffing, the younger girl stomped to her sister's black Ford Explorer and unlocked it, climbing into the passenger seat just as her sister strode up to the mystery guy and held her hand out.

"Um, excuse me?" Tanis cautiously approached him, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Good evening," he muttered, stepping forward into the light. Biting her bottom lip, Tanis held her hand out politely.

"Hi, I'm Tanis," she shivered when he took her hand, his skin smooth against hers.. "My sister saw you in the theater and I just wanted to come over and say 'Hi'. You look kind of lonely."

A low chuckle rumbled from his throat sending another rush of shivers up Tanis's spine. Slowly she pulled her hand form his, her eyes eagerly taking in his huge frame. He looked like a model with his tanned skin and mesmerizing blue-gray eyes. Tucking his hands in his pockets he leaned back against the wall with another shy smile.

"I'm Lucky and I appreciate your kindness."

"Lucky, huh? That a nickname or did your parents want you to be a dog?" Tanis joked.

Laughing, Lucky shrugged and shook his head, "Actually, my name's John but everyone's called me Lucky since I was little. Let's say, I've been pretty fortunate in my life so the name fits."

"Is that so?"

"What about your name, Tanis? I've never heard that one before."

Shrugging, Tanis crossed her arms and smiled, "My parents were on honeymoon in Egypt, where I was conceived, and the town they happened to be in was called Tanis. My mom liked it so here I am."

"Well Tanis, it was a pleasure meeting you. Maybe we'll see each other around in the future," Lucky winked and pushed away from the wall making his way toward the far end of the parking lot where a red Corvette had pulled in and parked, the headlights till on and the engine idling.

"Nice meeting you too," she couldn't help but blush when he winked and jogged away. Tilting her head she watched him leave with an intrigued smile before making her way to her own car and the curious questions of her younger sister


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So one Caesar Salad, extra croutons and the breakfast burrito. Coming right up!" Tanis tapped her pen against the pad she took orders on and made her way into the kitchen to put it in. Since it was a slow Tuesday night at Kingston Diner she took up a seat in the booth closest to the cash register where her coworker and close friend, Kerri leaned over the counter looking bored. The blond popped her bubblegum and tapped her fingers against the glass counter top, her gray eyes on a booth on the opposite side of the diner where a lone man sat, his hands clasped in front of him as he waited for a menu.

"Who's that in Kristie's section? He looks familiar," Tanis nodded to the guy with a curious gaze.

Kerri shrugged and twirled her gum around her finger, "He was here a couple nights ago after the midnight rush. I think he likes you."

"Why would he like me? He never sits in my section," Tanis stood and leaned on the counter to keep their conversation quiet.

"Yeah but he watches you, like, he_ stares_," Kerri whispered, putting on a polite smile as an old couple approached the counter to pay their bill. Deciding to ignore Kerri's observation, Tanis made her way into the kitchen to grab her orders and serve them. When she finished she made her way back to Kerri who popped her gum again and pulled out a nail file. Tanis felt her curiosity kick in, her eyes returning to the man in Kristie's section now nursing a beer and staring at a menu. His blond hair sported streaks of black, the layers reaching just past his shoulders. He wore a black t-shirt and faded jeans. From where she could see he looked like a decent guy, a few tattoos and a rocker-like look always drew Tanis's attention and he definitely caught her fancy.

"Is it weird that he's the second mysterious guy I've seen in like three days?" she muttered while Kerri cashed out the last party in her section.

"Who's lucky number two?" Kerri asked, returning to her filing.

"Funny you say that, his name was Lucky," Tanis smoothed her hands over her apron as the new mystery man glanced around as if he could feel her watching him.

"Was he hot?" Kerri asked nonchalantly.

"Oh God, yes," Tanis breathed, quickly turning away when the man looked around. She could feel his eyes on them and her cheeks flushed.

"I think Kristie went out for a cigarette break before he sat down. You mind covering her? I got him the menu and drink," Kerri blew her nails before turning to look in the mirror behind the counter to fix her hair.

"Yeah I got it." Grabbing her notepad and a handful of straws to replenish her pocket supply she strode briskly over to the lone customer and slid into the booth across from him. Green eyes met her dark and she smiled brightly to cover her nerves. She placed the pad and pen on the table and flicked her long ponytail over her shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Tanis, I'll be taking care of you until Kristie gets back. Can I get'cha anything?"

"I'll have another beer and a plate of fries," his gruff voice washed over her. Under the table she crossed her legs tightly, trying her hardest to keep her sexually frustrated libido under control.

"I'll have them right out for you," she kept her voice chipper and hopped to her feet, skirting into the kitchen to place the order of fries and moving behind the dessert counter to grab the beer. With another bright smile she handed him his drink, quickly making her way back to Kerri who'd struck up conversation with the returning Kristie.

"I'll take it from here, Tani, thanks for covering me," the brunette patted her shoulder before grabbing the plate of fries and sashaying over to her customer. Rolling her eyes, Tanis checked her watch and sighed with relief. Her shift was over.

"Well, I'm out of here. Good luck with him," she indicated jokingly to the lone table and untied her apron. "Night girls!"

Tossing her apron over her shoulder as the cool early morning breeze blew her hair in her eyes, Tanis unlocked her truck and turned her face toward the gentle wind. She took a deep breath in smelling rain and pancakes from the diner's kitchen. She turned to pull open her car door when her eyes fell on the front exit of the diner where the blond man made his way down the steps, his hair blowing in the wind. He flashed a smile at her and made his way through the parked cars toward her. Steeling herself, Tanis threaded her keys between her fingers, just in case.

"I hope you enjoyed your meal, sir," she called out to him, earning a nod as he approached.

"I did, very much thanks," he stopped a few paces in front of her, his tall silhouette blocking the street lamp from shining in her eyes. "You must be tired, don't let me keep you. Have a goodnight, Tanis."

"Oh, um, thanks a lot, you too," she blushed, waving awkwardly before climbing into the truck, starting it and pulling out.

Adam watched her with a smirk as the SUV tore from the parking lot. He knew he'd had a good feeling about this one.

* * *

A/N: Sorry these chapters are short... I promise they'll get longersoonish :) Reviews are appreciated!

SS


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The metallic smell of blood rushed from the open door of the quiet suburban home as Lucky made his way into his house. He smiled, enjoying the smell as he strode from the hall into the kitchen where a teenage boy lay across the table, the long blond hair of his maker hiding the boy's face as the unmistakable sounds of sucking filled the room.

"I hope you don't plan on killing this one, Beth," he broke the quiet, her head lifting to reveal ruby red lips, a few drops of blood dripping over her chin. She grinned and winked at him, her tongue lapping up the droplets around the marks in the boy's neck before they healed.

"I would never, Lucky, you know that," she purred, taking his hand in hers. "Did you find the girl Edge found?"

"Yes," he nodded, glancing around the empty house. "Where is everyone?"

"Basement. Johnny wanted to have a party. You know how they get when drugs are involved," she rolled her green eyes and pouted. "Stay up here with me, Lucky. I miss your company."

"You know I don't want you like that anymore, Bethy," he cooed, pushing his fingers through her blond locks. "Besides, I thought the new one was for me anyway."

Beth frowned and squeezed his hand; "I know you want a mate, especially after what happened to Lily."

Lucky's jaw tensed at the mention of her name, "Don't, Beth."

"You deserve a mate, though, Lucky. I know Edge didn't promise you one, but you should find one…to move on," Beth smiled.

"Whether he gets one or not is my decision, Elizabeth," Adam's voice interrupted their conversation.

Beth instantly got to her feet, her hand tightening around her protégé's as their Elder strode into the room, his hands tucked into a long black trench coat. Lucky lowered his gaze to the floor as Adam ran his finger down the neck of the boy Beth had fed on. A droplet of crimson smudged his fingertip, his tongue snaking out to taste the blood.

"You chose this one well, Beth. He has a strong will."

"Thank you," Beth smirked. "If you're looking for the others they're in the basement experimenting."

Chuckling at Beth's unamused tone, Adam strode across the room, ignoring Lucky as he pulled open the basement door and disappeared down the stairs. Beth returned her gaze to her ward and raised her eyebrows at his perplexed expression.

"What's wrong, Lucky?"

"He said she was mine," he replied flatly. "I thought she would be mine."

"She has to pass his test first, remember," Beth whispered, tracing her fingers over his strong jaw. "If she doesn't please Adam, she won't please any of us."

Before Lucky could say anything further Adam emerged from the basement with a giggling Latina on his arm, her high pitched squeals of laughter bringing a frown to both Lucky and Beth's faces. Behind them, four more men trooped up the stairs, their eyes red from their experimenting and their laughter filling the small room.

"Melina, please, silence yourself," Adam growled, the Latina's mouth instantly closing at his order. She nodded, becoming shy and quiet while the four other men sobered in the presence of their elder.

"What's going on?" the accented voice of the coven's newest member, PJ, spoke up. The South African placed his hands on his hips, his dark hair in his eyes as he waited for someone to reply.

"I found our girl tonight. I have high hopes for her," Adam announced, his eyes finding Lucky's. The two shared a tense moment before Adam turned his eyes to Beth's second protégé, Drew. "If she pleases me the way I think she will, you three can decide who gets her," he indicated Lucky, PJ and Drew, the youngest of the coven.

The three men glared at each other, the competition already initiated as the tension filled the kitchen. Every one of them wanted to claim a mate and they were going to fight for her even if it meant the death of one of them. Adam fought the urge to burst into a fit of laughter at the sudden tension in the room. He knew his youngest three would never agree on one woman, but he'd enjoy their banter until he found another candidate to bestow the gift of immortality.

"Come now, boys," Beth stepped between the three men, her hand resting on Drew's tensed shoulder. His open button up revealed a toned abdomen, which she patted with her free hand. His blue-gray eyes found hers and he relaxed, sparing the two others one last intense glare before letting his maker lead him out of the room.

Lucky eyed PJ warily; both their stances coiled and ready to strike. Melina laughed, stepping between them and pushing them apart, "Relax, boys, you'll be able to fight for her after she's actually turned. Maybe Adam will even let one of you become a maker. I know that would be thrilling," she trilled, pulling her mate, John, toward the door. The coven's second elder, Randy shook his head, following the couple into the dark hallway.

"Why don't you two relax and taste that boy," he indicated Beth's meal for the night. "You'll feel better when you're fed."

"Easy for you to say," Lucky grumbled, sliding gracefully into the chair closest to him. PJ took a seat on the opposite side of the table, his fangs already fully extended as he eyed an artery in the boy's thigh. Lucky tried to fight his own thirst to little avail; his fangs pricking the inside of his lip as he listened to PJ suck the blood from the boy's leg.

Adam kept silent, slipping from the room to his master suite where a blond and a redhead lay sprawled on his bed, their necks and legs covered in bite marks. He felt his body harden at the thought of feeding, his erection pressing uncomfortably against his jeans. Groaning he shed his clothes, his bloodlust consuming him as he sank his teeth into the blond.

* * *

"It's not fair, Tani! How come you get to go out all the time and I can't?" Halley whined while she watched her older sister pull on a sexy little black dress over a silky black lingerie set.

"I'm not going to tell you again, Hal, I'm older and I'm allowed to go out. You have school and a dozen other things during the day and when I have a night off, I'm going to go out, okay?" Tanis let her hair fall in loose waves over her shoulders, the curls falling to mid back as she hopped around pulling on a pair of strappy stilettos to finish off the look.

"I really want to go with you though," Halley complained. "I can't wait to be twenty-three."

"Yes you can," Tanis mumbled. "Okay, make sure you're in bed by eleven. I'll be home around three, okay?"

"Yes," Halley grumbled, turning on the TV with a pout.

"Good, I'll see you in the morning, kiddo," she pressed a kiss to her sister's forehead before rushing from the bedroom and down the stairs to her waiting friends. "Don't forget to lock the door!" she yelled as a last thought before the front door slammed closed.

* * *

Adam swirled his finger around the rim of his glass tumbler his eyes on his coven as they sat around him. He tried his hardest to keep his gaze from the intense glare from Lucky who stood in the corner of the large living room with his arms crossed. Instead, he turned to Randy who stood a few feet away, his expression grave.

"We need to convince her," he muttered stroking his stubble covered chin with his free hand. "She needs to want it."

"We could always seduce her," PJ suggested with a sly grin. "I'm sure I can manage that."

"No," Adam waved him off. "We need her to unlock whatever is dormant within her before we do anything."

"She has a younger sister," Lucky piped up from the darkness. Taking a step forward into the dimly lit room he stared directly at Adam. "She's very valuable to her, perhaps the only family she has."

A silence fell over the room at Lucky's statement, all of them feeling the weight of his words. Melina bit her lip, her hand squeezing John's muscular thigh as she felt the pain radiating off the younger vampire. She knew how Lucky felt; his suffering after finding the human he thought was his mate dead in her bedroom. She too had lost her first mate. The pain ate at her every moment she spent alone. Her nails squeezed into John's thigh, forcing a hiss form him.

"Sorry, baby," she whispered, closing her eyes to block out Lucky's agony.

"I know what we can do," Randy broke the silence, the electricity of his sudden idea practically emanating from him. Clearing his throat he held his hands out and raised his eyebrows. "Why don't we just take her?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

Grumbling under her breath, Halley rolled off her sister's bed and trudged down the stairs to the front door. The headlights of Kerri's car still lit up the front hall, the voices of the older women filing the silence of the house while they laughed and joked on the porch. Tempted to open the door, Halley placed her hand on the doorknob with the full intention of scaring them but decided against the idea when their voices faded and the headlights began retreating from the driveway.

"Man, this is so lame!" the thirteen year old grumbled, yanking open the front door and moving outside onto the porch where two rocking chairs decorated the small area. Plopping into one, Halley crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"You shouldn't be so discouraged, Little One. When you're older you'll have plenty of time to have fun like her," a deep accented voice startled the teenager from her pouting.

Jumping, Halley grabbed the flashlight she kept on the table between the chairs and hopped to her feet. She backed quickly toward the front door of the house, the flashlight held out like a weapon.

"Who's there?" she hissed, flicking on the light and flashing it over the dark front lawn. "Come out or I'll call the police!"

A low chuckle filled the air and a tall, slim figure stepped into the stream of light from the flashlight. His long brunette hair was tied into a ponytail at the base of his neck and his blue eyes shone in the light. The corner of his mouth pulled up into a cocky smirk when Halley gasped and bumped into the screen door behind her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she breathed, her free hand fumbling to get a grip on the front door.

"That's none of your importance," he lilted, laying on his Scottish accent.

"Then go away! I'll call the cops!" Halley warned, her entire body trembling as he took a step onto the porch. "I mean it!"

In a flash he towered over her, his hands coming to rest on the door, trapping her in. A frightened squeak was the only sound from Halley as she stared into his handsome face. Shaking from head to toe she dropped the flashlight, casting the two of them into darkness. Drew felt his fangs in his mouth and sighed with hunger.

"Don't be afraid, Little One, I'm not going to hurt you," he cooed, pushing her long strawberry blond hair away from her neck.

"No, don't," Halley whimpered, cringing as his finger gently traced the line of her neck. "Please."

"Shh," Drew smiled, leaning close to take in her scent. His entire body shivered at the smell of baby powder and strawberries. He could tell she'd just taken a shower. The thirst pressed against his rationality and he felt his muscles harden with hunger.

"Just grab her and let's go!" another male voice, this one American, interrupted the moment.

Snarling, Drew whipped around, his fangs fully extended and his eyes glowing blue in the dark. Randy stepped onto the porch, his own eyes glowing and his bare chest smeared with dirt. The two men shared a tense moment, allowing Halley to regain her bearings and grab the flashlight.

"I'm calling the cops!" she yelled, yanking the front door open and charging inside.

Both men tensed, Drew turning to face the closing front door. Randy let out a loud curse, slamming his fist against the screen.

"You stupid _NewBlood_!" he growled. "Now she'll never come out! Edge is going to _kill _you!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't shown up!" Drew snapped. "I had her right where I wanted her!"

Randy scoffed, "You were about to bite her, Drew! Edge wanted her _alive_ and _un_bitten! If I hadn't shown up, she'd probably be dead by now!"

Halley listened to the men argue just inside the front door. Her trusty flashlight now lay in the middle of the floor, the light cast on the living room wall sending extreme shadows over the furniture. Her chest heaved with excitement and fear while she listened surprised they hadn't kicked in the front door to come get her.

"Let's get out of here before the police show up," Randy muttered.

"Fine."

The porch instantly went silent, the only sounds being the breeze and the sound of crickets in the trees. Halley listened intently for what felt like hours until she was sure they were gone. Flicking on the porch light she grabbed the flashlight and crept outside to return it to its table.

"Hook, line and sinker," the Scot swooped onto the porch with a greedy smile. "You really should watch more horror movies, Little One, you never go outside even if you think the enemy's gone."

Before Halley could scream, Drew slapped a piece of duct tape over the teenager's mouth and hoisted her into his arms while Randy watched. The two made brief eye contact, the Scot nodding as he fought with the struggling Halley before disappearing into the night, leaving the suburban neighborhood silent as if nothing ever happened.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

Loud rock music pounded through the nightclub the flashing strobe lights illuminating the masses of moving bodies on the dance floor. Tanis bobbed her head and took a sip of her beer. Kerri sat beside her, her arms and legs wrapped around a guy she'd met at the bar. Shifting uncomfortably, Tanis tried to tune out their moans and obtrusive kissing, taking another sip from her beer and glancing around the VIP area. A few dancers spun around in cages, and three men and a crowd of women occupied a couch on the far side.

"I think you're the one who looks lonely now," the seductive voice of Lucky startled Tanis's scanning of the club. A smile crept cross her face and she turned to him as he sat down.

"Yeah, Kerri found a willing companion for the night," she waved her hand at the intertwined lovebirds. Kerri let out a squeal when her date hoisted her onto his lap and Tanis shivered in disgust. "That's just unnecessary."

Unable to keep himself from laughing, Lucky shook his head and leaned on the table to get closer. "Fancy seeing you here of all places."

"Small world," Tanis smirked, swirling the remnants of her beer. She eyed his suit-clad frame, appreciating the few undone buttons at the top of his dress shirt revealing tanned and toned pectorals. "Usually you won't find me at a Twilight convention like last week. Which reminds me, what were _you_ doing there?"

Letting out a nervous chuckle, Lucky shrugged, playing with a coaster on the table top, "What can I say, I have a thing for sparkly vampires."

Struggling to suppress her burst of laughter, Tanis covered her mouth as she giggled, "So you're gay?"

"What? No!" he fumbled for words while Tanis continued to giggle uncontrollably. "I-I just—Okay fine, I was supposed to be on a date but she stood me up."

"That sucks even more," Tanis laughed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing at that but, seriously? Twilight? On a date? Wow."

"It was her idea," he shrugged again his eyes shifting with embarrassment.

Tanis watched him struggle for something to say and smiled. She couldn't help but notice how cute he looked all flustered. Placing her hand on his she leaned forward with a smirk. "Well, I'm kind of sick of being here, you want to go somewhere else? Perhaps somewhere I can't hear Kerri sucking face so desperately," she glared over her shoulder at her friend whose skirt was now half hiked up her back.

"Sure," Lucky nodded, holding his hand out to help her stand. His eyes passed over her slim frame in the simple back dress and he smirked. "Let me just tell my friends I'll be stepping out."

Tanis nodded, her eyes following him to the far corner where the three men sat surrounded by women. One of the strobe lights illuminated the group when Lucky approached, a familiar face catching her eye before the light flashed in another direction. Narrowing her eyes, Tanis waited for Lucky to return before inquiring about his choice of friends.

"What's up?" he asked, his hand resting on the small of her back as they made their way down the stairs from the VIP lounge.

"That guy you were talking to, I think I know him," she muttered, letting him lead her out into the chill night air.

"Who, Adam?"

"I don't know his name, but he's becoming a regular at the Kingston where I work. He always sits in Kristie's section."

Watching her dig through her small clutch, Lucky glanced around the street outside the club, a smattering of patrons lingered in the parking lot but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Beside him Tanis pulled her cell phone from the bag and the screen lit up, the date and time the only thing on the screen.

"Damn it, Halley," she grumbled. "She was supposed to call before she went to bed. It's already one and she still hasn't called. I'm gonna kill her if I find out she fell asleep watching TV again."

"Aren't your parents home?" Lucky implored curiously.

A shadow passed over Tanis's face at the thought of her parents. Although she loved them for bringing her into this world and of course for her sister, she would never forgive her father for abandoning them after their mother died three years previous. Steeling her emotions she looked into Lucky's blue eyes and shook her head no.

"My parents aren't apart of our lives anymore. It's a long story," Tanis forced a smile. "I don't want to put a damper on this lovely night, Lucky, let's talk about something else."

"Okay," he nodded, enjoying the feel of her weight against his side as they walked together through the parking lot.

"Tell me about Adam. What strikes his fancy at the Kingston? There are some rumors running rampant that it might be a certain waitress," she winked up at him and laughed.

"If I'd known you worked there I'd stop in every night too," he squeezed her side playfully. "I love watching pretty women work."

"What's that's supposed to mean?" she pushed his arm and slowed her walking.

"Just that I like the way they move, especially when there's a rush. Working women have this beautiful grace about them when they're focused," he explained with a smile. "Trust me, I'm not a sexist. I appreciate powerful women. They're more interesting than the robots of the baby boom."

He laughed when Tanis's eyebrows raised, an impressed look on her face. They approached a black BMW in the center of the parking lot and Lucky pulled out a set of keys, jingling them in his free hand. Tanis eyed the car with interest, her fingers gliding over the sleek black paint job.

"So you've got charm and a nice car. You're just full of surprises," she leaned on the roof with a sparkling smile. "But if you drive this, who picked you up at the theater that night?"

"You caught me," he raised his hands and leaned on the driver's side of the car. "That was Adam and he picked me up because my car was in the shop that day. My date was supposed to meet me at the theater and then we'd ride home, but since she didn't show up, I had to call Adam."

"Is he like your roommate or something?"

"Housemate, actually. We share a house with a rather large group of people. If you'd like to meet them I'll take you over sometime," he winked, unlocking the car and the two climbed in.

"That would be nice, but I think I should head home and check on Halley tonight, " Tanis patted his thick thigh. "Ooh, feel those muscles."

"There's more where those came from," Lucky flirted as Tanis pulled her hand away, her cheeks flushed.

"Down boy," she warned, her eyes turning to the window when he pulled out. "I live twenty minutes away if that isn't too far."

"Not at all."

* * *

The house was dark when the BMW pulled up the short driveway and parked. Tanis eyed it warily; noticing the porch light was still on and the front door open. Lucky followed her to the porch where Tanis dropped her clutch and placed the flashlight back on the table between the rocking chairs.

"She must've come outside for a little while," she whispered, pulling open the screen door and stepping in. "Come on in."

Smiling, Lucky stepped in behind her as she moved through the rooms turning on lights and studying each room. He remained in the foyer with his hands in his pockets. He could smell Drew and Randy all over the house.

"She might be upstairs," he suggested, when Tanis appeared from the den with a frown.

"Good point," she nodded, jogging up the stairs and out of sight.

Taking the opportunity, Lucky took a deep breath, each scent filling his head as he visualized what happened. Drew and Randy had been there for sure, and the scent of strawberries and soap must have been Halley. A scowl creased his face for a moment before he smoothed it away, keeping a calm front for when Tanis came running down the stairs in yoga pants and a green t-shirt. Her long hair flowed over her shoulders in soft waves but her eyes were wide and worried.

"She's not up here," she breathed, her voice catching as the tears filled her eyes. "Lucky, she's gone!"

"Where could she have gone?" he played along, watching her move all the way down the stairs. Her toenails were painted black, a small detail he found attractive but the smell of her worry distracted him.

"I don't know! It's the middle of the night!" she paced before him, her hands pulling at her hair. "God, I should have never gone out tonight."

"Hey," he grabbed her wrists to stop her, pulling them away from her hair. "Just take a deep breath, Tanis. We'll figure this out. Just breathe."

She took a sharp breath in, a whimper catching in her throat when she exhaled. The tears spilled from the corners of her eyes before she could stop them and she rushed into his arms, her head nuzzled against his chest.

"She's my only family, Lucky," she sobbed. "What could have happened?"

"Shh, Tanis," he soothed, his mind racing to come up with anything to keep the police from being involved. "Why don't you come to my place and we'll try and figure something out?"

Her dark watery eyes met his, the shimmer of hope wrenching his unbeating heart, "You'd really help me?"

"Of course," he nodded.

"Thank you so much," she hiccupped. "Let me just grab my shoes."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

PJ shifted his weight impatiently in the leather chair in the corner of the coven's living room. He folded his hands together, his eyes intent on the sleeping form of Tanis. Streaks from her dried tears were the only flaws on her sleeping face, her thick dark eyelashes brushing the skin just below her closed eyes. Unconsciously shifting her position, her hair fell over her shoulders as she turned away from him to sleep on her side. PJ fought the urge to run his fingers through her long tresses, his legs twitching with impatience while he listened to the low whispers of his coven in the kitchen.

"_You_ shouldn't have brought her here, NewBlood," Randy hissed angrily, slamming his palm on the granite counter top.

"What else was I supposed to do? I wasn't expecting you to kidnap her sister!" Lucky snapped back, his fangs extended as he glared at his elder.

"Maybe this can work to our advantage," Edge muttered from his perch at the kitchen table. His eyes lifted to Randy, "Where did you take the girl?"

"Not far," Randy replied shortly, his eyes still on Lucky who looked murderous.

"Jon, leave us," Edge waved at Lucky nonchalantly, the younger vampire forced to obey. He waited patiently for the younger vampire to move out of the room before leaning forward to address Randy, Beth and Melina.

"As of right now, Jericho and his ilk took her. We'll use them as a scapegoat until Tanis is turned and with us."

Shifting uncomfortably, Beth glanced from Edge to Randy. She didn't have a good feeling about the plan at all. "Adam, I think we should come up with an alternative."

"Why?" he demanded.

Holding her hands up to ease his intensity, Beth took a step forward to explain her reasoning. "I can just see this blowing up in our faces and I think we'd be safer doing something else. Like, oh I don't know, letting her go!"

"Don't take that tone with me, Elizabeth," Adam jumped to his feet, his fangs bared as he glared at his first protégé. Her own fangs extended and she hissed at him, ready for physical confrontation.

"Adam, relax," Melina appeared at his side, her fingers wrapping around his forearm. Immediately his fangs retracted and he sat down, his mood calmer as Melina eased him back into his seat. Beth relaxed her stance, smoothing her hands over the front of her gray blouse.

"I just think we should rethink this entire situation," she clarified. "It would be better if we just let the girl go."

In the living room PJ tensed as he watched Tanis sleep. She took a slow breath in, a low hum escaping her lips as she swiveled on the couch. Her hair fell over her face, the curls silky and shiny as they slid over her skin. Licking his lips, PJ felt his fangs extend in his mouth, his lust getting the better of him as he watched her breathe. He could feel the presence of Lucky in the corner of the room but he ignored him, his attention fully focused on Tanis.

She groaned in her sleep, her hands moving to her face to wipe the sleep away. Slowly she opened her eyes and stretched. "Lucky?" she squinted at PJ before letting out a shriek and scrambling away from him.

Startled, PJ hissed, jumping to his feet out of instinct. Tanis held her hand out in front of her just as Lucky stepped between them and pushed PJ back into his seat.

"Relax," he soothed. "It's just Paul."

"Who's Paul?" Tanis squeaked.

"That's me," the South African waved. "Sorry if I startled you."

"Where did you come from?" she gasped, hugging herself close to Lucky. "Where am I?"

Smoothing his hand over her hair, Lucky hugged her. He couldn't help but selfishly enjoy her weight pressed against him, the warmth of her body bringing back memories. Lily's dark amber eyes and gentle lips flashed through his memory and his muscles tensed as the pain wrenched his insides. He pushed Tanis away from him and sank onto the couch clutching his head.

"Relax Tanis, this is my house. PJ, here, is one of my housemates," he said to the floor, his voice choked as he tried to shove away the agony.

"Lucky, are you all right?" she sat down beside him, wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just give me a minute," he exhaled deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose to try and clear his head.

"I'll get Melina," PJ offered, making his way into the kitchen where the whispers had stopped with Tanis's waking.

Taking a second to assess the tension in the room, PJ nodded at Melina who disappeared into the living room to help Lucky. When she was gone the youngest vampire turned to his maker with a curious gaze.

"Randy, what's going on? I thought we were just taking her," he whispered, pointing to the living room.

"Not now, PJ," Randy waved him off with a loaded glance while Beth and Adam stood to leave. The pair shared a tense glare before disappearing, PJ raising his eyebrows before returning his eyes to his maker.

"What's going on?" he hissed.

"Not while the girl's awake," Randy sighed as he made his way out of the room. "We'll discuss this later."

"PJ!" Melina's shrill voice distracted him from the living room. Quickly making his way back into the other room he frowned at the sight of Lucky bent double on the floor, Tanis and Melina both holding his arms as he groaned.

"What happened?"

"He's not responding to me," Melina rested her forehead on his arm in concentration. "He's blocking me out."

"Come on, Lucky, tell me what's wrong," Tanis pleaded as he let out another groan of agony. "Let us help you."

"Lily," he whispered between clenched teeth. "No."

"Lily?"

"Never you mind," Melina waved her off and pulled Lucky to his feet. "He needs some rest. Stay out here while I take him to his room."

Narrowing her eyes, Tanis watched Melina and Lucky slowly walk away. PJ stood quietly off to the side, his arms crossed over his chest. The hair on the back of Tanis's neck rose at the feel of his eyes on her and she turned to meet his gaze.

"What's going on here? We're supposed to be looking for my sister. What's wrong with Lucky? And who's Lily?"

"That will all be explained in due time," the cool voice of Randy interrupted Tanis's confused questions. Spinning on her heel she stared up into the cold blue eyes of the St. Louis native and gaped at his tanned skin and tattooed arms. His chest was still bare, although clean of mud and his toned muscles sported a light sheen of baby oil.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked before she could stop herself, the onslaught of new people overwhelming her ability to use manners.

"My name is Randy Orton, you must be Tanis, Lucky's new plaything," he smirked and held his hand out to her.

"This one's charming," Tanis shot sarcastically and shook his hand. His fingers slid over hers and he pulled her knuckles to his mouth, brushing the smooth skin over his soft lips. Tanis fought the urge to shiver and pursed her lips. She yanked her hand away before he gave her any naughty ideas. "If we don't come up with a way to find my sister in the next ten minutes, I'm calling the police."

Frowning, Randy draped his arm around Tanis's shoulders and eased her onto the couch. He placed a large hand on her thigh and smirked, laying on the charm. "There will be no need to involve the police. That is our last choice in such a fragile situation."

"What are you talking about?" Tanis demanded slowly, twisting to glare into his sharp eyes. Her heart skipped at the danger in the blue depths. She could tell this man was a natural predator and he wouldn't hesitate to hurt her given the motivation. Something wild lingered on the brink of his sanity and if terrified her but the tug of curiosity lingered beneath her fear.

"No need to tense up, darling, Randy wouldn't hurt a fly," PJ chuckled when Tanis's muscles flexed in her arms. He could tell she found their presence intimidating and it thrilled him even more. "There's no danger here."

"Yeah right," she scoffed, avoiding Randy's gaze. "I just want to find my sister and go home. Can we focus please?"

"Alright, how about this: Beth works closely with the local police department. She helps them as a kind of special detective on certain cases. We'll send her tomorrow to file a report. How's that?" Randy raised his eyebrows and puckered his lips.

Tanis swallowed hard her eyes falling to his lips and her stomach tensed. Mentally shaking herself out of her lusty thoughts she cleared her throat and nodded. "Fine, take me home then. I'm tired and I want to sleep before I start looking tomorrow. Maybe I can find something in the daylight that I didn't see in the dark."

"Why don't you just stay here and get some rest?" Adam's gravelly voice interrupted the conversation. The three occupants all looked up at his entrance. Tanis narrowed her eyes and got to her feet.

"Are you stalking me or something? I see you everywhere."

A low chuckle emanated from his throat. "Stalk you? Hardly."

"You were at the club tonight and Lucky—you go to the Kingston all the time!" Tanis struggled to keep her thoughts coherent. "What's your deal, man?"

Adam ran his fingers through his wavy blond hair and leaned on the arm of PJ's chair. His eyes bore into Tanis making her uncomfortable. It felt like he was reading into her soul and it terrified her. An involuntary shiver erupted up her spine but she ignored it, trying to look tough.

"Can't a guy go to a diner where a pretty waitress works? The other instances might be purely coincidence, Tanis. I assure you." He folded his hands in his lap and raised his eyebrows while Tanis gaped.

"You all are a bunch of creepy motherfuckers! Take me home. _Now_!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

Pulling her legs to her chest, Halley took a deep breath. Her red-rimmed eyes lifted to the small window of the shed she was thrown into. The light of dawn gradually crept through the glass illuminating the small space. Sawdust and hay were strewn over the floor and a sawhorse stood in the middle of the space with empty metal hooks lining the walls. A rusted through old Buick sat parked in a dark corner, the windows removed and the moth eaten seats oozing cushion foam. Resting her head against the wall beneath the window, Halley sniffed and listened closely for sounds around the shed.

Rustling leaves and low breathing broke the morning hum of birds chirping and trees swaying. Halley tensed, crawling to her knees and making her way to the door. Pushing the molding wood she groaned when she found it bolted from the outside. A shadow crossed the bottom of the door the sound of crunching leaves coming to a stop. Halley froze, her eyes wide as keys jingled, the lock scraping and clicking as it came undone. Scrambling away as the door opened, Halley returned to the window and pulled her legs up.

"Here's some breakfast, sweetie," a soft female voice greeted Halley's ears as the door opened, the sun blinding as a petite woman stepped into the shed with a kind smile. Her long chestnut hair fell over her shoulders in highlighted curls and her green eyes sent a sense of relief through Halley. She held a tray of breakfast foods and orange juice in front of her and kicked the door closed with a boot-covered foot.

Halley watched the woman place the tray on the floor in the middle of the room. Her calculating blue eyes watched for any sign of threat as she tucked her hands in the pockets of her khaki short shorts and glanced around.

"Come on, honey, eat something," her soft voice filled the shed. "I wanted to bring you inside last night but the boys wouldn't let me. I'm sorry you had to stay out here all night. If you'd like you can come in the house and shower. I have some fresh clothes for you too."

"I'm fine right here," Halley grumbled defiantly. "I'm not eating or moving until you tell me what's going on."

The woman bit her lip and frowned, "If I told you what was going on you'd think I'm nuts."

"Try me," Halley raised her eyebrows, relaxing her arms around her legs to look up at her companion.

"You wouldn't understand," she shook her head. "There's just too much to explain."

Shrugging, Halley raked her fingers through her hair pulling out twigs and bits of hay. Frowning she fought with herself for a minute. Her stomach rumbled loudly, her eyes focused intently on the food sitting untouched in the middle of the floor.

"My name is Eve, by the way. Please eat something and then you can come inside and get cleaned up. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

Warily, Halley pulled the tray to her, hungrily shoving the food in her mouth. She swallowed the orange juice in two gulps and let out a burp, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"'Scuse me. Sorry," she mumbled. "Those guys aren't around are they?" she asked and scanned the space. Eve shook her head and held her hand out to help the teenager to her feet.

"You're safe with me, Halley. I won't let anyone hurt you, okay? Come with me and we'll get you clean and in new clothes, okay?"

Nodding, Halley got to her feet, letting Eve wrap her arm around her and lead her across a lush green lawn into a pale yellow colonial, the back door open and welcoming.

* * *

Tanis sighed and rubbed her hands together her eyes scanning the leaf-covered backyard of their house. Crossing her arms over her chest she hugged her jacket closer to herself when the wind picked up, rustling the trees in the yard. Taking a deep breath in she closed her eyes, trying to focus before reopening them. Leaning down she ran her fingers through the grass, a shiver erupting up her spine when her fingertips brushed over a compressed spot in the lush green. Images flashed in front of her eyes and she let out a loud yelp, falling back and staring at her hand.

"What the?" she whispered, turning her hand back and forth.

Narrowing her eyes she shook her head, trying to recall the images. She could have sworn there were two silhouettes but she couldn't be certain. Squeezing her eyes closed, Tanis pressed her palms over the lids and let out a loud sigh.

"What's wrong with me," she breathed.

"There you are," a male voice brought her out of her reverie and she jumped, her head snapping up to see an unfamiliar face making his way toward her. He flashed a pearly white smile as he approached, offering her his hand when he reached her. "Are you Tanis Reid?"

Letting him help her off the ground she nodded, taking a moment to eye his built form. Although he stood at least six feet tall he didn't seem intimidating like the men she'd met the night before. His slicked back blond hair and charming demeanor sent a reassurance through her that lifted a bit of the weight from her worry.

"Who are you?" she asked, her hand still clasped in his as she stared into his eyes.

"My name is Detective Nick Nameth, the chief sent me over after receiving a call last night about a possible kidnapping."

* * *

Halley spun around in the mirror, her hair still wet from the shower. A small smile lit her face as she studied her new outfit. Eve had given her a brand new pair of jeans and a cute purple halter-top to wear. Pausing to comb the snarls from her hair she pulled it back into a ponytail and pulled on her shoes and socks. Stepping out from the steamy bathroom she gasped when she came face to face with a small boy no older than seven, his blond hair sticking up in different directions and surprised look on his face.

"Are you Halley?" he asked his big green eyes wide.

"Yes, who are you?" she replied, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm Ash."

"There you are, sweetie," Eve cooed, scooping the boy into her arms with a grin. "You better go find Daddy before he leaves without you. You know you can't be here when Mommy has friends coming."

"Sorry Mommy," Ash planted a wet kiss on her cheek. The Latina smiled as she watched the boy run down the stairs and out of sight. There was no questioning the love emanating from her and Halley couldn't help but smile at the sweet moment. Returning her attention back to the teenager, Eve clapped her hands together and raised her eyebrows. "I have to take you back to the shed, sweetheart. I'm sorry, but the boys will be awake soon and they can't know I had you inside."

"The boys?" Halley asked as she followed her downstairs and through the house. She could hear Ash's giggles from the family room where two men sat, one leaning forward as he tickled the boy.

"Not now," Eve whispered, her eyes flicking to the room before holding the back door open for Halley.

"Was that Ash's dad?" the teenager asked instead, skipping over a fallen tree branch as they made their way across the lawn.

"Yes, that was Chris," Eve nodded with a faint smile, closing the shed door behind her. "The other man was his younger... uh, brother, Mike."

"So are you going to tell me why I'm here or not?" Halley demanded again, taking up her seat under the window. "You obviously can't be doing this willingly or you wouldn't have sent your son away like that or treated me so nicely."

A pained expression crossed the Latina's face and she looked away, clearly blinking back tears. Halley opened her mouth to apologize but Eve held her hand up and shook her head. "Don't apologize, it's not your fault. I can't tell you everything, but you have to know that I'm not the bad guy, okay?"

Nodding, Halley sat up, ready to listen.

"A long time ago I was in a relationship that didn't turn out very well and I ended up owing some pretty bad people a favor. Well, these people are back now and they're cashing in that favor so I have to keep you here until whatever they're doing gets done. I can't tell you why they took you or what they're doing. I'm sorry."

Chewing the inside of her cheek Halley frowned, Eve's explanation didn't enlighten her in the least and she burned to know more. Eve stood uncomfortably in the middle of the shed, her hands tucked into her shorts and her eyes on the hay-strewn floor. Her simple gray top showed just enough skin to be conservative yet sexy and sophisticated. Not wanting to pose the wrong question, Halley opened her mouth and closed it a few tomes before she thought of the right words.

"But you do know what they're doing?"

Eve nodded without a word and bit her lip.

"Is Tanis involved?"

Eve winced with the amount of pressure she put on her lip. She could taste blood she bit so hard and she licked it away before looking down into Halley's expectant stare. Taking a deep breath she sat down beside the girl and rested her elbows on her knees.

"Chris will kill me if I tell you too much," she sighed, rubbing her hands over her face. "But I guess you should know…."

Halley straightened her posture eagerly, her eyes wide with interest. Eve played with her fingers nervously unsure of what to say or where to start. She knew she'd be in deep shit if Chris found out she told Halley everything but she knew it was only fair for the teenager to know. Conflicted, she met Halley's gaze and opened her mouth to speak.

The shed door burst open, the sun framing a tall, lean figure in the doorway. He shot his hand out, Eve's eyes growing wide and choking and gurgling erupting from her throat. An angered voice filled the shed as Halley watched in horror.

"Eve Marie Torres, you speak one more word and you'll regret it, severely."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**

Heavy breathing broke the silence of the darkened bedroom, grunts a moans overpowering the crickets singing outside in the night. Long blond hair flicked through the air, the woman it belonged to crying out as she rolled to straddle her companion's waist. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she rode him, her muscles flexing as she raked her nails over her lover's chest. His growls of pleasure and pain sent a smile across her face and another moan from her throat as she moved.

"God, Drew," she breathed, tilting her head back.

Inching his fingers up her thighs he dug his nails into the tanned flesh. He could smell the sun on her hair and the perfume of her sweat as she moved with him. Letting his fangs out he flipped her over so she lay beneath him, his lips pressing against her throat as she rocked her hips against his, the friction sending his heightened senses to a frenzy. Steeling his gaze, he waited for her eyes to meet his, her gasps slowing as his influence took over her mind. The Scot smirked, pushing a few strands of sweaty hair from her face.

"Taryn," he muttered, reveling in her warm breath across his face as he slowly moved his hips with hers.

"Yes," she replied quietly, her eyes still locked with his.

"Relax, this will only hurt for a moment," he whispered, pressing his lips to the center of her chest. She gasped as he trailed his mouth over her slim abdomen, his fingers teasing her center before he kissed the tender spot between her legs. Her back lifted off the mattress as his tongue played with her, his thumbs massaging her thighs. He could feel her body readying for release, the muscles in her legs tightening with each stroke of his tongue. Running his tongue over his fangs, Drew turned his head, sinking his fangs deep into the vein in her thigh as her screams echoed around the room.

Blood pooled around his mouth, staining the silk sheets and her graying skin. Her cries grew fainter as her life bled out of her. Drew smirked as he felt her heart stop and sat up, the blood dripping freely from his chin. Retracting his fangs he laid beside the corpse his hand sliding over his erection and he closed his eyes.

"Drew, you know I hate it when you kill blonds," Beth's gentle purr broke the quiet of his moment, his eyes opening to slits as the female vampire stepped into the room and closed the door. "It hurts me that you'd rather kill them than spend time with me, especially now that I've lost Lucky. I can't lose you too."

"Maybe I'm more interested in brunettes," Drew's tone dripped with annoyed sarcasm.

"Don't say that," Beth slipped from her nightie and straddled him. A sigh of satisfaction erupted from her lips when she slid him inside her. Slowly she rocked her hips, her head tilted back. Drew rested his hands behind his head, a frown on his handsome face as Beth rode him.

"Mmm, yes," she gasped, her fingers tangling in her hair. "God, you're so perfect."

Rolling his eyes the Scot stared at the wall, his breath catching when he groaned his release, the momentary pleasure distracting his melancholy for a few seconds before he returned to brooding. Beth slapped his thigh when she climbed off him, wrapping the discarded sheet around her naked form.

"What is wrong with you?" she pouted, scratching her nails on his thigh. "Tell me."

Shrugging, he sat up, an annoyed expression on his face, "I'm just not interested in this—us, anymore. I think I deserve an opportunity to look for my own mate, Beth. I'm not your chew toy."

"You don't mean that!" Beth hissed, her nails digging in and drawing blood. "Drew, you don't mean that."

"Yes, I do," he said flatly. "And taking that girl wasn't what I had in mind when I agreed to help Adam rope in Tanis. This isn't right."

"Don't," Beth pressed her hand over his mouth. "Stop it, you're not thinking straight."

Shoving her away from him, Drew shot off the bed, his long hair falling around his face as he pulled on a pair of jeans and his shoes. Beth gaped at him, stunned at his sudden disgust at the coven, more specifically her. She couldn't remember a moment when he wasn't fawning over her and complimenting her every feature. It's what made her fall in love with him enough to turn him.

"Relax, Beth, he's still fighting with his humanity," Randy's voice broke her from her thoughts. "NewBloods are always disgustingly moody."

Wrapping the sheet closer around her body, Beth glared at him, her eyes fiery. "No one asked your opinion, Randal. Stay out of it."

* * *

Tanis worked as if her life depended on it. She had to keep herself busy to eliminate the worry nagging at her with every passing hour Halley was gone. She'd cleaned every inch of their house, worked five hours overtime and still couldn't allow herself to slow down. Although Detective Nameth had promised to do everything in his power to get her sister back she still couldn't bring herself to stop doing anything and everything she could to find her sister. From hiring a search dog to having her neighbor try and track footprints, Tanis had tried anything she could think of, and came up with nothing.

"You should really take a breather, Tanis, you're going to work yourself to death," Kerri grabbed a handful of menus from her and put them away.

Her eyes wild, Tanis rounded on the young woman, a hint of helplessness behind the crazed determination, "I'm fine, Kerri. Keep your nose out of _my_ business, I don't need your help."

Stunned at Tanis's sharp response, Kerri stared at her friend in shocked silence. Before she could stop herself a sob escaped her lips at the anger in Tanis's tone and she wiped at her eyes and turned away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad."

Softening, Tanis sighed, the momentary insanity passing. She rushed around the cash register, pulling Kerri into a tight hug, "I'm sorry, Kerri, I didn't mean that. There's just so much going on, it's really getting to me. I hate feeling so useless."

Sniffing, Kerri nodded, her sobbing coming to a minimum, "I shouldn't have said anything…I knew you'd get upset."

"Last I checked you were the one crying," Tanis laughed, earning a small chuckle from her friend. "Come on let's get back to work, okay? Two more hours!"

"Thank God," Kerri sighed, wiping her cheeks and turning back to the register where a family of four stood waiting to pay their bill. A bright smile lit her face and she held her hand out for the check, Tanis shaking her head as she grabbed a tray and made her way back to her section of make sure her customers were all right.

"Oh, Tanis, I just sat one at fifteen," Kristie pointed over her shoulder as she made her way to the drink fountain. "He's cute, so turn on the charm," she winked.

"Thanks, Kris," she rolled her eyes and tucked a pencil behind her ear, her eyes falling on the table Kristie had indicated. Half expecting it to be Adam, she paused at the sight of Lucky playing with a packet of sugar, his eyes distractedly staring out the window and his hair pushed out of his face by a pair of sporty sunglasses.

"Welcome to the Kingston, my name is Tanis and I'll be taking care of you this evening," she rattled off her usual greeting and gaining Lucky's attention. He grinned, his eyes roving over her tiny white t-shirt and tight black dress pants before returning to her face.

"Now I know why Adam comes here so often, all the waitresses are incredibly good looking," he winked, pulling her down to sit in the booth across from him.

"Lucky, I'm working," she sighed, "Why are you here?"

"Can't a guy visit his attractive lady-friend without getting his head bitten off? I just wanted to see where you worked," he shrugged and offered a sexy smile. "You look good when you're in action."

"Shut up!" she blushed, punching his arm playfully, "Now, are you going to order something or just be a creeper and watch me work?"

With a low chuckle, Lucky opened his menu and pointed at the first thing he saw. "Okay, I'll have a short stack with a side of bacon and some orange juice, please."

Jumping to her feet, Tanis nodded with a tight smile and flitted away to grab his juice and put the order in. As she entered the kitchen Kristie stopped her with a curious gaze. Blocking her way out of the room, she smirked and toyed with a strand of her newly dyed fiery red hair.

"So who's the hot piece of ass you were flirting with?"

With a sigh, Tanis rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, "His name is Lucky, Kris, and yes, he's single. Is he interested? Probably not."

"That's not what _I _saw," she raised her eyebrows. "He looks _mighty_ interested to me."

"I barely know him, so let it go," Tanis pushed her arm out of the way and made her way back into the dining room where she noticed Lucky had been joined by another man. Cocking her head to the side she opted to make her rounds of her other tables before returning to his.

Quickly she cleaned and replaced the silverware on three tables that had just emptied, her eyes glued on Lucky's companion who looked miserable, his long dark hair pulled out of his face in a neat ponytail and what she could see of his face was covered in a dark stubble. He looked huge sitting in the booth, his arms crossed on the table in front of him as the two men spoke with their heads close together. Lucky's expression looked grave, piquing Tanis's curiosity.

"I'm not sure how long I can keep this up, Lucky. I don't even know what I was thinking when I took her," the Scottish accent was the first that caught Tanis's attention.

Clearing her throat, she interrupted their intense discussion, both men quickly looking up at her appearance. Lucky smiled sweetly while his companion eyed her with interest. She couldn't help but admire his attractive features, the stubble on his cheeks only adding to his looks.

"And who might you be?" she asked innocently leaning on the table with a smile. "I'm Tanis."

"Tanis, meet Drew, another one of my housemates. He just stopped by to say hello."

"Pleasure," the Scot smirked and nodded his head.

"No the pleasure is all mine," Tanis cocked her head flirtatiously before straightening and placing the orange juice in front of Lucky. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, thank you though. I'd best be on my way," he stood, towering over her. For a moment their eyes locked, cloudy blue-gray against chocolate brown before Drew nodded and strode away, his long ponytail swishing against his back as he disappeared.

"He's cute," she sighed, sliding into the booth across from Lucky. "You're all a bunch of strange motherfuckers through. What's with Adam following me everywhere? And why am I suddenly meeting everyone you live with? What is this some kind of cult?"

Unable to keep himself from laughing, Lucky shook his head, "No, we're not a cult and they're just interested in the new girl I'm hanging out with. I haven't seen anyone in a long time and they're excited. Not to mention interested in PJ's case."

"So you've got some competition," Tanis nudged him. "Better step up your game, mister. You've got some pretty attractive running mates and I do love a guy with pierced ears."

Lucky groaned but kept his smile intact, "Please tell me you're joking?"

Keeping her mouth shut, Tanis hopped to her feet and disappeared into the kitchen again, leaving Lucky a bit disgruntled with this new information. A busboy placed his plate of pancakes in front of him and he frowned at the delicious smelling food, his stomach rumbling with yearning for him to take a forkful. Fighting the temptation he cut up the food and moved it around his plate, making it look like he ate it and shoved it away from him.

"Full?" a Kristie appeared at the edge of his table with a coffee pot in one hand.

"Yes, thanks," he nodded and she took his plate and juice away before reappearing with a sly smile.

"Can I get you coffee or anything?"

"No thank you, just the check please," Lucky replied politely, his mind still on Tanis.

The young woman on question stood outside in the chill night air her hair blowing in her face as she kicked a pebble along the sidewalk. Guilt consumed her as she paced along the short expanse, her mind reeling at how horrible she felt. How could she be joking around and flirting when her sister was still missing? Just the thought made her stomach turn and the worry return tenfold. Keeping her eyes on the ground she failed to notice Lucky making his way toward her, his hands tucked into an unbuttoned pea coat.

"You must be freezing," he called out to her, making her jump.

"I was just about to go back inside," she shrugged cupping her hands and blowing into them.

"When does your shift end?"

"An hour," she smiled. "Why?"

Shrugging, Lucky stopped a few inches away from her and gazed down into her eyes. She looked tormented and exhausted. Her light makeup barely hid the dark circles under her eyes. It had only been three days since Halley's disappearance and she looked like she'd aged five years.

"I wanted to talk to you," he reached out, gently touching her shoulder before drawing his hand away with uncertainty.

"Really? I do have a lot of questions about the other night," Tanis offered a small smile. "If you want we can meet at my house. I won't be too long after work and the back door is open, you can go right in."

"I appreciate that," he smiled. "I'll see you in an hour then."

Tanis watched him walk away, her stomach in knots with her conflicting emotions. She wanted to be able to have fun with Lucky, be flirtatious and easy-going but the nagging worry about her sister overpowered everything. She knew Lucky was just trying to help and his friends, although they still gave her the heebie-jeebies, were only around to be friendly, she still had an inkling that something greater was going on, she just couldn't put her finger on what it was.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
**

"I told you to keep your mouth shut!" Randy's growl sent a chill through the empty living room, his blue eyes hard and cold as he held his prey against the wall. The muscles in his hands clinched tighter around the woman's throat, her fingers grasping desperately at his hand. "You're lucky I can't be here during the day or I would've killed you."

"Please," Eve gasped, wrapping both hands around Randy's wrist. "I wasn't going to tell her everything."

"Let her go, man," PJ interjected, shoving his maker away from the gasping woman.

Falling to the floor in a heap, Eve coughed and gasped for air, her chest heaving as she sucked in gulps of oxygen. Her hair fell over her face as she pressed a hand against her throat to ease the throbbing pain.

"Where is she?" Randy demanded, his voice harsh.

"In the shed where you told me to keep her," she pointed toward the back door. "She's asleep."

Randy inclined his head slightly, signaling PJ to check the shed while he returned his attention to Eve. Pulling her back to her feet roughly, he pressed his arm across her shoulders to keep her pinned to the wall. She gasped but kept her hands at her sides as Randy glowered.

"Please," she breathed, her voice wavering as she fought tears. "I can't keep her here much longer, Chris will start asking questions and I don't know about you but my family will not be apart of another war."

A smirk crossed Randy's face and his grip slackened. "Edge has been itching to resume the old feud for centuries. Who's to say he won't do something now? Life's getting a bit dull for us around here, mainstreaming isn't as fun as it used to be."

"She's there, sleeping," PJ interrupted their moment. He swiped his hand over his face and offered a closed lipped smile when both turned to look at him. Randy nodded, returning his attention to the pinned Latina and pointed his finger in her face.

"You're lucky I didn't have Mike kill you," Randy snarled, his fangs bared. "You say anything else and you won't live to see your sons eighth birthday. Got it?"

Nodding, Eve bit her lip at the dead seriousness of Randy's tone. Out of all the vampires she'd dealt with, Randy terrified her the most. His natural predatory personality intimidated her beyond belief and she hated it. Trying to hold back her terrified tears she waited for Randy to disappear from the house before sinking to her knees in sobs.

From the shadows Mike watched, his lips pressed into a frown. He knew Eve couldn't stand another rift in their family, let alone being pushed around by vampires but he had to protect the secret she had been so close to revealing. Heart heavy, he inched from the shadows, gently taking hold of her shoulders and pulling her to her feet. He hugged her tightly, enjoying the feel of her silky hair through his fingers.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, Evie," he whispered. "But you were dangerously close to making the biggest mistake of your life."

"Don't touch me," she hissed, shoving him away from her. "Threaten my life again and I'll make sure Chris knows about your little collaboration with the vampires."

"You wouldn't," he breathed.

"Try me," she retorted, her tear streaked face defiant.

Although Mike wasn't blood, she'd known him since she'd met Chris. The two were inseparable and rarely made decisions without the other's opinion. In their life Chris was the alpha but Mike was close behind as his second and best friend. Eve had never been intimidated by their friendship, but she knew Mike had been unhappy with her husband recently and his actions were becoming more and more rash with each passing week.

"Eve, this isn't about you," Mike warned.

"Get out of my house, Michael, or it will be about me," she warned, pointing to the door, her voice still quavering with emotion. "Get out."

Without a second glance, Mike nodded and left the house, the front door slamming behind him. Allowing the vulnerability to creep up on her, Eve slumped back to the floor and hugged herself, the tears once again falling freely.

* * *

"Lucky?" Tanis called into her dark and empty house and flicked on the lights in the foyer. "Are you here?"

Cautiously she inched into the kitchen and turned on the light above the stove dropping her purse and apron on the counter. She tossed her keys on the kitchen table and sighed, making her way back out to the front to get the mail. Paging through bills and grocery store ads, she tossed them on the table beside the door.

"Lucky?"

The house went silent, the only sounds being it's natural creeks and groans as it settled. Frowning, Tanis locked the door behind her, moving into the den and turning on the light. The empty couch and recliner brought her spirits down when the back door burst open in the kitchen. Practically jumping out of her skin, Tanis shrieked and grabbed one of the statue bookends she kept on the self above her mounted television. Holding it in front of her she slowly made her way back into the kitchen, shrieking again when she bumped into Lucky.

"Jesus Christ!" she smacked him across the chest and nearly fell backward.

Lunging forward, Lucky wrapped his arm around her waist before she could fall. A cheesy smile spread across his face when she grabbed the front of his shirt and dropped the bookend on the floor with a loud thump. Glaring up at him, Tanis pushed him away from her and straightened her clothes before scooping up the bookend and placing it on the coffee table under the TV. She ignored his laughter as she plopped onto the recliner and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's not funny," she pouted, clearly angry with him, "You scared the shit outta me!"

"I'm sorry," he gasped. "You're face was so priceless."

"Lucky, shut up!" she threw a pillow at him that he narrowly ducked.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry, no more laughing," he sobered, the smile still tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Time to get serious."

"Yeah, sit down," Tanis pointed to the couch across from her, her tone all business. Lucky took a seat and leaned forward, a playful smile stretching across his face.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Yes."

Pouting his lips, he opened his hands in a gesture asking why. Tanis fought hard not to laugh, her serious expression wavering only a second before she remembered why she wanted to talk. Playtime was over and she wanted to know what was going on with him and his housemates.

"Who's Lily?" she cut straight to the point.

Tanis raised her eyebrows and waited, her eyes on Lucky's throat as he swallowed and bowed his head. He sighed heavily and rubbed his hands over his face, Tanis biting the inside of her cheek at the size of them. Shaking her head slightly, she kicked the distraction and waited for Lucky's halted response.

"I-uh, Tanis, I don't think I can talk about her yet," he finally choked out, the sorrow in his eyes breaking her heart.

The annoyance she'd felt flooded out of her in a wave of sympathy and she stood up, taking the two steps across the room to sit beside him. Placing gentle hands on his arm and shoulder she rubbed his bicep, her other hand finding it's way into his hair and down his back.

"Lucky, tell me what happened. You were bent double in pain the other night and I want to know why. You can trust me."

His pained gray eyes met hers and he smiled and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Tanis relished in the feel of his hand on her face, selfishly enjoying the physical contact. Their faces inched closer together, Lucky resting his forehead against hers. Tanis felt her breath catch in her throat as they inched closer together.

"Lucky, wait," she stopped him, pressing her fingers over his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the moment," he turned away apologetically.

"No it's not that, I just… I need to focus on my sister," Tanis sighed. "And I need to know what's going on with you."

"Tanis, I can't—" he groaned but she cut him off with a stern shake of her head.

"Lucky, I can't do whatever this is if you don't tell me what's going on," she pressed. "Just tell me who Lily is and what happened to her."

Wrapping his hands over hers, Lucky shook his head and barreled into his memories head first, the agony surprisingly subdued as he massaged Tanis's hands.

"Lily was the love of my life," he muttered, her face filling his mind. He bowed his head and pressed his lips against their clasped hands.

"What happened to her?" Tanis asked softly, unsure if she really wanted to hear the answer.

Lucky saw the image that plagued his nightmares in his mind's eye. He felt sick just thinking about it. Lily sprawled in the middle of her hotel room, the blood everywhere, and her wide eyes blank and staring. He'd never felt pain as horrible as seeing her sprawled there, naked and exposed. The look of shock on her face and the stench of sweat and sex all over the room. He thought his human death was bad but seeing her lying there felt like dying a thousand deaths over.

"She was murdered," he whispered, closing his eyes as Tanis ran her fingers through his shoulder length hair.

He heard her breath catch in her throat and he leaned his weight against her. Tanis stiffened but didn't shy away; instead she wrapped her free arm around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He felt her hot breath against his skin and had to fight the groan of longing itching to escape his throat.

"I'm so sorry," she breathed. "That must be so painful."

"You can't even imagine."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this is getting a bit convoluted... I'm trying to tie all of this together without it getting too confusing...I promise it'll all come together in the end :) Hope you all enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay before this chapter I'd just like to clarify: PJ is Justin Gabriel. His real name is Paul Lloyd Jr but everyone calls him PJ. Also, The next couple chapters are going to be a little short, so I apologize before hand.. and it's going to get a bit more confusing, so sorry about that too :) I feel like the writers of LOST or something but hopefully my story will have a better ending... Enjoy chapter 10!

**Chapter 10  
**

Nick Nameth was one of his station's most prized detectives. His list of accomplishments spanned from drug busts to murder cases and his colleagues respected him for it. For being such a young detective, he relished the popularity and recognition that came with his job and never passed up an opportunity to live in the limelight. When the folder with Halley Reid's name landed on his desk he took the missing person's assignment as a joke until he saw the listed contact in her file. Tanis Reid, the woman his pack had been watching for months in hopes of figuring out why the vampires were so interested in her, was listed as her sole caretaker and legal guardian.

Of course, he'd known the vampires had alerted the Chief about the girl's disappearance, and he knew they had taken her and hidden her away. After speaking with Tanis, he knew the vampires had gotten to her, he could smell their putrid stench all over her, and he knew he had to find out their agenda before it was too late.

Combing his fingers through his slicked blond hair, he sighed and pulled into the parking lot of the Kingston Diner. His mission that evening was the leader of the pack, Chris "Jericho" Irvine, who had demanded a meeting earlier that day. Climbing out of his sleek black Mercedes Benz C300 Sport Sedan, he took a deep breath, his eyes lifting to the half moon lighting the dark sky.

"You're late, Nameth," Jericho's voice broke the quiet evening noise of passing cars and tinkering from inside the diner.

"I happen to have a job, Chris, usually I'm late," he replied, shaking hands with his friend and superior. "I'm starving, let's get some grub. Shall we?"

"All you do is eat," Chris shook his head, following the younger man into the diner where they were quickly seated. Taking a gulp of the water placed in front of him, Nick cleared his throat and leaned back into the booth cushion.

"So why am I here?" he asked bluntly, watching as Chris waited for the waitress of the evening to take their orders and walk away before answering.

Leaning forward, he pulled a small folder out of the folds of his jacket and slapped it on the table between them. Unable to hide his curiosity, Nick flipped it open, a large picture of Tanis with her younger sister the first page amongst the many. Intrigued, Nick turned the picture over and flicked through a few more of the papers, most of them credit reports and recent background information on the two girls.

"I know where the little on is," Chris whispered.

Nearly choking on his water, Nick swiped a hand over his mouth and gaped. "What?"

Lowering his voice even more, Chris nodded, "Two weeks ago Randy Orton came banging down my door demanding to speak to my wife. You know they have a rather convoluted history," he scowled at the thought, "anyway, I heard them arguing about keeping something out in the shed. Last week, Eve comes to me worried and crying, she tells me I have to take Ash to my parents' until further notice."

"Why would she do that?" Nick mumbled and Chris put on a fake smile when their waitress appeared laden with their food. Both men watched impatiently as she placed the plates in front of them. Chris waved her away before she could ask if they needed anything and the two put their heads together again, Nick picking at his fries.

"Well, I took Ash to see his mother three days ago and lo and behold, I see her sneak little Halley," he jabbed his finger at the folder, "walking with her out to the shed in the back. Now, I don't know about you, but Randy risking his ass to keep a teenager like her under my nose like that is pretty odd."

Taking a bite of his cheeseburger Nick nodded, his brow furrowed as he chewed and thought. "Have you talked to Mike?"

"Not yet. I'm not sure what's going on with him, he's been acting out lately and I'm trying to figure out why. I think it has something to do with Eve."

"He can't still be pissed about that," Nick groaned. "Evie made a mistake."

"I know."

"You should talk to him about it anyway, he might know more about this than Eve thinks."

Chris shrugged, the two falling into momentary silence, the only sounds being their chewing and their forks scratching the plates. Nick mulled this new information over, his mind working over the puzzle. If his gut was correct a huge vampire-werewolf coup could be in the works, which didn't bode well for anyone. Two of the most dominant covens were mixing things up at the roots.

From the opposite side of the diner a frown crossed Drew's face. His ears sharp to the wolves' conversation, he pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial. The line rang twice before the unmistakable voice of Adam greeted him. His tone sounded annoyed but from what he'd just heard, this news was more important than whatever the Elder was occupied with.

"What, Drew," he snarled after a moment of quiet, the sounds of the diner filling the void.

"Edge, I'm at the Kingston, Nameth and Jericho are here having a little powwow. The wolves are in on it."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
**

"FUCK!"

The loud reaction surprised the coven when Adam slammed his cell phone closed. Jumping up from his seat at the kitchen table he angrily ran his hands through his hair. Pacing around the space he seethed for a few seconds before leaving the room. He slammed his bedroom door open; the two women he kept alive for donor blood scurried from the room with terrified faces. Glaring at the blacked out window, Adam took a deep breath, his mind already in motion.

"Randy," he growled aloud. "That son of a bitch."

"What's going on?" Beth popped her head into the room, her eyebrows raised in interest.

"Not right now, Elizabeth," he snarled with fangs bared.

Letting her own out she crossed her arms over her chest and held her stance, "I'm sick of you not sharing anything with me, Adam. What the fuck is going on?"

Pinning her against the wall, Adam hissed at her, "Don't question my authority, Elizabeth or there will be consequences."

"Like you'd ever kill your firstborn," she smirked, entwining her hands in his open button up shirt and pulling him against her. You'd miss me too much."

"Not now," he sighed, staring directly into her eyes. "I have a traitor to deal with."

"Ooh, who is it? Is it one of the NewBloods?" she asked excitedly, her grip still firm on her maker's shirt. "Tell me!"

Brows furrowed, Adam leaned away from his protégé and sighed, "Randal has defected. If I can't get him back, I have to get to PJ before he leaves too."

Beth let her hands fall away in shock, her lips parted with surprise. "I never really liked Randy, but PJ is such a sweetheart. It'd be a waste to see such a beautiful specimen die because of his spiteful master."

"I know," Adam mumbled, combing his fingers through his hair again.

"So what are we going to do?"

Adam gracefully sat on the edge of his bed, his elbows resting on his knees. He'd been anticipating something happening for a long time now; he had no idea it would be from his own coven, however. He watched Beth in the corner of the room, her long blond hair pulled back into a silky ponytail and her lips puckered as she awaited his answer. He knew the war would break out sooner or later, no matter how much he didn't want to involve his beautiful firstborn and her own children, he had to make the decision.

"We're going to war, Elizabeth. That's what we're going to do."

* * *

Lucky sighed, his eyes glued to Tanis's sleeping form. She smiled in her sleep, her head resting on the arm of the couch and her legs curled up under a throw blanket. He pushed a few strands of dark hair out of her face and leaned back into the couch. He knew she suspected that their meeting wasn't a coincidence and eventually he would have to tell her the truth about him and his coven. The thought of her reaction killed him. If she knew he was involved with the people who took her sister she'd never speak to him again and he couldn't have that. Pushing his hands through his hair he stared at the darkened ceiling of the room and watched the fan blades spin on the ceiling fan. He enjoyed the quiet of the night, the only sound being the fan spinning and crickets.

"Lucky."

A shiver erupted up his spine at the call from his maker. An involuntary growl erupted from his throat as he tried to ignore it but she called him again, this time with more urgency. Unable to shake the sensation, he shook Tanis's shoulder to wake her.

"Halley?" she asked groggily, the hope in her eyes bright before her gaze fell on Lucky. "Hey."

"I have to go," he said flatly and got to his feet.

"What? Why?" Sitting up, Tanis rubbed her eyes and stretched. She kicked the blanket off her and moved to stand but Lucky knelt down, keeping her seated.

"Go back to sleep. I'll find out and call you later, okay?"

"What? Lucky, wait!" she followed him to the front door, still confused at his sudden change of attitude.

"Tanis, I have to go. I don't know what's going on but it's urgent," he whipped around and planted his hands on her shoulders. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," she nodded, responding late when he bent to kiss her.

Before she could even enjoy the feel of his lips against hers they were gone and he was pulling away from her driveway like a bat out of hell. She watched his car disappear from sight, one hand resting on the top of her head as she tried to figure out what just happened. It hit her that he had kissed her, sending her confusion into double time.

"What the fuck is going on?" she muttered into the darkness before turning on her heel and going inside to lock up the house for the rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
**

"Tell her," Edge's voice was grave as his green eyes bored into Lucky's.

He balked, stunned at his Elder's command. "Adam, I can't just go back over and tell her vampires exist!"

Rolling his eyes, Adam sighed loudly, "We need her, Jon. We need her now and she can only help us as an immortal. Tell her or I'll do it myself."

"No," Lucky shot. "I'll do it. I just don't know how."

"Figure it out then," Adam snarled with impatience at the NewBlood's back talk.

Lucky's gaze found Beth's, the two sharing a silent moment, Lucky clearly pleading for some backup. Beth simply shrugged and turned away from him, her posture stiff and distant. Sighing with frustration he left the room, cell phone in hand, and disappeared into the woods behind the house.

Weaving his way through brush and trees, Lucky found the ivy covered swing he'd built for Lily. Heaving a sigh, he eased his weight onto the fragile wood and leaned back, taking a deep breath. The wood smell mixed with the dampness of a fresh drizzle filled his nostrils as he braced himself. He stretched out; his long limbs sprawled before flipping his cell phone open and staring at the lit screen. Hitting the speed dial he closed his eyes and held the phone to his ear, willing the call to go to voicemail.

"Hello?" her voice sounded scared and concerned but it was her.

"Tanis, we need to talk."

"I hate that line," she replied without missing a beat. "We're barely even dating and you're already breaking up with me."

"No!" Lucky shook his head vigorously before realizing she couldn't see him. "No, that's not it at all. It's more like: I have more to tell you that I wasn't sure I could trust you with before. It's important to me and I want you to know everything."

Tanis sighed on the other line. Lucky could picture her leaning against the granite counter in her kitchen, her pajamas rumpled and her hair a curly wild mess around her shoulders and down her back. Squirming at the thought, Lucky adjusted his seat, trying to ignore his sudden arousal. Clearing his throat he waited for her response, running his tongue over his teeth, his fangs fully extended and glittering in the moonlight.

"What changed? You left in a rush and barely said anything to me. I just want to know what's going on with you, with my sister. I just want answers," her tone was defeated and tired. Lucky couldn't help but yearn for her. He listened closely to her breaths, the sound rhythmic and soothing as the silence stretched.

"I didn't mean to rush out on you, Tanis. Beth made it out to be more urgent than it was. She just needed my help. She can be a drama queen. I hope you'll forgive me."

"You're not getting off the hook that easily," she teased, pressing the back of her hand over her mouth to suppress a yawn.

"Go to sleep. I'll call you tomorrow and I'll drop by while your working," Lucky suggested, tangling a hand in his hair.

"Fine, goodnight," she smiled into the receiver.

"Sweet dreams." The line clicked and Lucky let out a deep sigh and bent forward as the weight rushed from his shoulders. Remaining still for a moment he simply rocked the swing gently and stared at the grass, each blade fluttering with the soft breeze of his forced breathing. His muscles twitched as he listened to the woods, the subtle sound of footfalls catching his attention.

"Why won't you just leave me alone, Beth?"

"I can't Lucky, I'm concerned about this entire clusterfuck of a situation," she rushed to his side from behind a thick oak tree. She sat beside him and clutched his arm, her grip firm but gentle. "I don't want you to get hurt when she reacts."

"I think I can handle it," Lucky muttered. He let her pull his hand into hers, her fingers playing with his as they sat together.

"No, you can't, Lucky. You still haven't even gotten over Lily!"

Hissing, he pulled his hand away from her and stood, "Leave Lily out of this, Elizabeth."

Letting her blond hair fall over her face, Beth bit her lip and braced herself, "Lucky, there's something you should know… about Lily."

"Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it," he snapped.

"But—"

Beth frowned at the disappearance of her protégé, the only evidence of his presence being his scent and the rustling leaves from his sudden departure. Burying her face in her hands she let out a frustrated groan.

"Fuck."

* * *

Nick stared at his reflection in the tinted windows of his car. Smoothing his hands over the suit he donned for work he nodded and turned toward the house where he could see Tanis vacuuming the front room. The setting sun shone brightly into the room, illuminating her features as she danced around to music from the stereo system. Smiling, he moved toward the house, tapping his knuckles against the screen door.

"Tanis?"

"Yes! I'll be right there!" she called, the vacuum turning off and the music stopping.

The young woman rushed to the front door, her hands tangled in her hair as she pulled the thick locks into a more controlled ponytail. She was dressed simply in a long sleeve shirt and jeans, a gold chain around her neck with a locket on the end.

"Nick! Come on in," she smiled and pushed the door open, her eyes locked with his as he stepped into the foyer.

"I have good news," he guided her to the overstuffed armchairs in the living room and sat her down.

Her eyes lit up, making him smile and she leaned forward in her seat. She didn't seem to know what to do with herself until Nick grabbed her hands to keep her still. She beamed at him and clutched his hands tightly.

"I got a tip to Halley's location. I looked into it and I think the anonymous tipper may be right. However, I want to figure out what these people want before any move is made. We can't risk her or your safety if we take sudden action. Have you received any mysterious phone calls recently."

"No, that's why I'm so confused about all this. No one has contacted me at all."

Chewing his lip, Nick squeezed Tanis's fingers and let them go. The vampires must have known he'd be sent to investigate. His brow furrowed at the thought of how clever Edge could be when he set his mind to it. Remembering why he was at the young woman's house in the first place, Nick returned his eyes to hers and smirked.

"Tanis, I think I should watch your house for a few days, just in case," he carefully suggested.

Her eyes widened as she considered the offer. She would feel much safer with a skilled cop outside, but at the same time the thought of anyone watching her gave her the chills. She eyed him, taking note of the sincerity and honesty in his expression. She knew he really just wanted to help. She also couldn't help but notice the top few buttons of his dress shirt were undone and what lay beneath could only be tanned and toned muscle sculpted to perfection. Biting her lip she nodded and offered a shy smile.

"Okay, as long as you don't get all cop-ish when I bring guys over."

The two laughed and Nick held his hand up with the Boy Scout sign, "I promise. But maybe you could do me the honor of letting me take you out myself."

He knew he was stepping over his bounds but Jericho wanted him to get as close to her as possible. If that meant asking her out, he was willing to take that step. He couldn't help but feel the pang of attraction anyway. Tanis had looks to rival Angelina Jolie in his book.

Her cheeks flushed and she glanced around with uncertainty. Biting her lip she shrugged a shoulder and nodded. "I'd like that a lot, actually."

"Great, how about tonight?" Nick chanced, watching the confliction in her eyes as they darted away from his again.

She scratched her head and shifted uncomfortably, "Um, Nick, I don't want this to seem weird or anything but I'm actually going out with another guy friend tonight after work. We're, um, we're kind of dating? I'm not exactly sure what's going on with us but I really have to meet with him tonight. I'm so sorry. I hope you understand?"

The pleading in her eyes was touching and Nick had to fight laughter at her expression. He nodded, covering his chuckle with a fake cough. "Tanis, relax. It's fine. We'll just put a rain check on it, okay?

"Okay, I'm sorry, that was word vomit. I shouldn't have even—"

"Tanis!" Nick cut her off. "It's all right, you don't have to explain yourself to me," he chuckled.

"Right. Okay, well I have to get ready for work, but I'm so glad you came over. Thank you so much for the good news," she jumped to her feet, Nick following suit. He followed her to the front door and turned to find her standing a few inches away from him.

"Thank you so much for your help, Detective," she smiled, leaning close and pressing her lips to his cheek. "I really appreciate it."

Nodding, he left the house. Tanis watched him get into his car before rushing upstairs to check her cell phone where she found two missed calls and a text from Lucky. Ignoring all of them she punched in his number excitedly.

"Hello?" he answered groggily on the other end.

"Lucky! I have great news!"

* * *

A/N: Ok I know it's not bloody _yet _but I promise it will be after the next few chapters. So stick with me! As some say "the plot thickens!"

SS


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13  
**

Eve stood poised in her kitchen with lips pursed and arms crossed. She glared at the man standing across the room from her, her entire body rigid with hatred and anger. Halley sat in the other room humming to Ash's iPod blissfully ignorant of the tension emanating from the next room. A low growl rumbled in Eve's throat as she glared at him and her eyes narrowed.

"I told you to get out of my house, Michael."

"Evie, please," he whispered. "I don't want you to be in the middle of this I just need you to understand my position here—"

"Your position? Mike, you're deliberately aligning yourself with _vampires_! What more is there to it? I don't know why you're acting out against Chris all of a sudden, but I sure as hell don't want you around my son when this shit hits the fan," she hissed.

Taking the few steps across the room toward her, Mike gently placed his hands on Eve's biceps. Squeezing them lightly he leaned close to her face and groaned.

"God you have no idea what you do to a man, do you?" he breathed.

"Mike," Eve warned, fighting against his grip. "I swear if you don't back away I'll—"

"You'll what? Call Chris?"

"Yes," she leaned forward with a sneer. "I promise you, he won't hesitate to kill you, I can promise you that. You may be his best friend but I'm the mother of his children, so you better watch it with me."

"Children?" he cocked his head to the side and puckered his lips in interest.

Eve's cheeks flushed and she glanced away from him. The sneer on Mike's face turned into a greedy smile and his hand slipped to her flat stomach.

"You're pregnant? How lovely."

"Get your hands off me!" she ripped herself from his grip and slipped around the kitchen table to create space between them.

"How far along are you?" he persisted.

"None of your business."

Inhaling deeply, Mike's smile broadened. "I'd say about, oh, nearly two months?"

"Michael," Eve hissed again, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"And Chris doesn't know yet does he?"

"Again, none of your business."

"It should be mine," he muttered and leaned against the wall. His blue eyes drifted out of focus as he drifted into his imagination. Disgusted, Eve rolled her eyes and cleared her throat, calling Mike's attention back to reality.

"I slept with you by mistake, Michael. We never had anything like what I have with Chris. Now what do you want?"

The glitter in his eyes went out at Eve's determination to change the subject. Stuffing his hands in his pockets and leaning back against the fridge, he shrugged nonchalantly and looked away from her, his eyes softening and the cockiness disappearing.

"Evie, I want you to understand why I'm doing this."

Her eyebrows pulled up encouraging him to keep talking.

"I'm doing this for you, Evie, for us. I'm sick of hiding from them, Eve. I'm tired of watching Chris play house with you when we could be out there doing something. We're wolves for Christ's sake! We could rule this place and the vampires are paving the way for Supernaturals to do that, unlike your husband."

Looking incredulous, Eve shook her head; "I can't believe you'd throw away years of friendship for vampires who wouldn't even blink an eye if something happened to you. That's crazy, Mike. You're crazy. I think you've finally gone off the deep end!"

"At least it won't be torture, watching my best friend slobber all over the only woman I thought I ever loved," he sighed, the hurt prominent in his blue gaze. "I can't do it anymore. I have to do this."

Eve's lower lip trembled but she kept her expression firm. She knew Mike had harbored feelings for her in the past but she never knew he'd kept them quiet for nearly ten years. A small part of her pitied him but her rage at his deceit made her sick to her stomach.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but I can't keep this from Chris any longer. He needs to know."

"Who needs to know what?"

Both adults jumped at the inquiring sound of the Halley's voice cutting through their conversation. The teenager's sudden appearance sent a frown across Mike's face and his back stiffened at her close proximity.

"Go back in the other room, girl, the adults are talking," he ordered.

"Don't speak to her like that," Eve snapped. "Halley, honey, I'll be in the other room in a minute, just go wait for me, please."

"Oh, okay," she nodded and disappeared from the room.

"When is she going to go home, Mike? This isn't right holding her here."

Rolling his eyes he shrugged, "Randy still hasn't made his move yet, so I'm not sure. Make sure you say nothing about this to her Eve. Do you understand?" His expression was hard and stern and Eve knew he meant business. It killed her to keep Halley for so long without a shred of knowledge as to why and she itched to tell the girl the truth just to warn her sister.

"Fine."

"Good, someone will be around later to check on her," he nodded curtly and left the house leaving the Latina with a puzzled frown and a curious and confused teenager.

* * *

A/N: And this one is really short... Sorry. I'm trying to space it out better so it makes a bit more sense for you guys. It makes sense to me, but I guess that's just cuz i know what's gonna happen next. It'll come together... eventually. I promise. Thanks for stickin' with me!

SS


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14  
**

Scanning the nearly empty diner, Tanis took a seat behind the cash register while Kerri gathered her things to go home for the night. She grabbed a pen and sighed, doodling on the back of a discarded receipt. She let her eyes drift out of focus as she scribbled while the radio dragged on about an advertisement on DVD players. Ignoring her surroundings Tanis listened to the clinking from the kitchen, her doodle turning into a strange looking eye.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a table for two," a voice broke her absent-minded drawing and she started, quickly looking up from her small paper.

"Lucky! I'm sorry, it's been slow tonight," she blushed. "Come sit." She led him to a booth by the door and slid across from him. She couldn't help but grin when he leaned over the table and pressed his lips to hers gently before sitting back and getting comfortable.

"So what's up?" she asked eagerly, unable to help herself.

Glancing around cautiously, Lucky cleared his throat, "When do you get off? I was hoping we'd be able to talk somewhere more private."

Biting her lip, Tanis checked the clock over the cash register and groaned, "I still have an hour before Kristie gets in. We can't talk here?"

"No," Lucky shook his head in disappointment. "It's very private."

"Lucky whatever it is you know you can trust me," she reached across the table and placed her hand on his folded arms. "I trust you."

The tenderness in her dark eyes warmed his unbeating heart and he couldn't help but feel a rush of affection toward the young woman. No matter how much the pain still ate at him at the thought of Lily, Tanis was always the one to push it away. Gathering her hands in his he smiled and nodded.

"I do trust you, Tanis, with all my heart. I just don't want to be overheard."

"I understand," she smiled. "Let me just square these last few tables away and I'll ask my boss if I can clock out early."

Lucky nodded, his eyes trailing after her as she hopped up from the booth and headed to her last table. He watched with narrowed eyes as she cleaned up the lone man's coffee mug and plate while he read the newspaper. Something about him didn't sit right but he ignored the nagging feeling when Tanis walked away smiling and disappeared into the kitchen to drop off the dishes. Returning his gaze to the other man in the room he frowned at the low hat he'd pulled over his face as he stood up and dropped a lump of cash on the table. Taking a long inhale to try and catch a scent, Lucky's frown deepened when the unfamiliar smell greeted his nostrils.

"What's wrong?" Tanis whispered, jolting his attention back to her.

"Nothing," he muttered, running a hand over his face. "What did Kofi say?"

"He wants me to wipe down the tables and he'll take care of anyone who wanders in until Kristie gets here," she smiled.

"Good, I'll get going then. I'll meet you at your place?"

"Perfect," she winked as he stood. Hesitantly she weaved her arms around his neck, her hands massaging the back of his neck as he leaned his face toward her. Their lips touched cautiously at first, Tanis standing on her tiptoes to kiss him harder, her lips parting willingly when he slid his tongue into her mouth. A low moan escaped her when he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I should finish my shift," she whispered, breaking away to breathe.

"Yeah," Lucky smirked, kissing her quickly one last time and letting her go. He licked his lips, savoring the warmth of Tanis's mouth.

Grinning, Tanis squeezed his bicep and disappeared back into the kitchen for a rag. Feeling his fangs prick the inside of his mouth Lucky groaned, making his way outside to his car.

Humming to herself, Tanis finished off the tables, tossing the rag into the bucket of water underneath the fountain sodas. "All right, Kof, I'm done for the night."

"Have a good night, love, I'll see you tomorrow night," the Ghana native waved as she made her way outside into the darkened parking lot.

A chill ran up her spine as she pulled out her keys and made her way to her car, the only one left in the lot next to Kofi's. Glancing around Tanis quickly unlocked her car and hopped in, turning the key in the ignition and cursing when it didn't turn over.

"Of all nights," she hissed, turning the key again with the same results. "Great."

"Having car trouble?" an unfamiliar voice startled her. Opening the car door, she glanced up into the shadowed face of the giant man standing over her.

"Unfortunately, yes."

Removing the baseball cap from his head the shadow lightened to reveal the man she'd served in the diner earlier on. Tanis couldn't help but sigh in relief that he wasn't some random creep off the street. He looked like a nice guy, his dark eyes gentle against his hulking frame.

"I'm Dave, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," she smiled, popping the hood of her car. "I'd ask you for a jump but it doesn't look like you have a car."

"No but I can take a look and see if the battery is the problem," he offered, lifting the hood and bending over the tubes and contraptions that made no sense to Tanis's untrained eyes.

Waiting patiently as Dave tinkered; she leaned against the side of the truck and frowned. Lucky was probably wondering what was taking her so long. Heaving a sigh she pulled her cell phone from her pocket and lit the screen paging through her contacts for his number. Before she could hit the send button, Dave slammed the hood down, startling her again.

"Well, it's not the battery," he muttered. "You're gonna have to get it towed tomorrow morning."

"Great."

"I'd offer you a ride, but I don't have a car."

"That's okay, I can have my friend pick me up," Tanis smiled hesitantly when Dave took a step toward her, an odd glint in his eyes that wasn't there before. Taking a step away from him, Tanis yelped when her back hit the side of her truck. Dave took another step closer, the kind demeanor melting into that of a predator.

"This will only hurt for a minute," he grinned, teeth sharpened to dangerous points.

Letting out another yelp, Tanis tried to scream as he pinned her against the car, his mouth descending on her exposed throat. His hand pressed over her mouth roughly as she struggled, her body wriggling helplessly against him. The pain forced another muffled shriek from her while her fingers fumbled with the cell phone slipping from her hands. She slammed her thumb against the buttons, praying she managed to hit the right ones before Dave knocked it from her grip with a vicious snarl.

"Shut up," he growled into her neck, his teeth piercing the skin and drawing blood. An animalistic sound rumbled from his throat as he watched the blood bubble from the puncture wounds before he closed his mouth over it, his eyes completely black before they closed.

"No!" Tanis fought helplessly but the wooziness consumed her as her heart struggled to keep beating. Her efforts diminished as the blood rushed into Dave's mouth, her world falling into blackness.

* * *

A/N: hehehehe it's getting messy now muahahaha! Hope you liked. Comments are always welcomed :) Thanks!

SS


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15  
**

The door burst open, forcing Adam to look up from his laptop. Frowning at the murderous look on Lucky's face he waited for the NewBlood to storm into the kitchen before getting to his feet. Seething, Lucky slammed his Elder against the wall, his fangs bared and ready.

"What did you do?" he snarled.

"Lucky, what are you talking about?" Adam replied calmly.

"Someone attacked Tanis. Who sent him?" he roared.

"Where is she?"

"She's gone," Lucky increased the pressure on Adam's throat, his forearm digging into his windpipe. "She called me screaming, I listened to someone feeding on her, Adam. What is going on?"

Adam stared into the shining eyes of the baby vampire. He saw the same adoring love there that he'd seen for Lily and it made him sick. The way Lucky fell helplessly in love with women disturbed him and at the same time sent a nagging jealousy that ate at the pit of his stomach.

"I sent no one after your pet, Lucky" he said coolly. "There is much going on that doesn't revolve around your little girlfriend."

"Like what?"

"He's just pouting that I'm being difficult," Randy's deep voice broke the aggressive conversation.

Both men turned at the unexpected presence of the Viper. Hissing loudly, Adam launched himself at the intruder. Laughing, Randy deflected his attacker with a nonchalant sweep of his arm and knocked Adam into the wall. A snarl erupted from the coven leader's mouth, his fangs glistening and his eyes narrowed as he climbed back to his feet.

Lucky watched the two men test each other's strength with disdain, his frown creasing his face at the mounting tension. Crossing his arms over his chest he rolled his eyes and stepped between the two Elders. Gray eyes sharp, he glared at Randy.

"Who attacked Tanis?"

"Move out of my way, NewBlood," Adam warned, his voice deep and gravelly with annoyance.

"Not until I know where Tanis was taken and why," the baby vampire said coolly.

"This goes beyond you, Lucky. Move aside," Randy lowered into a defensive stance, his icy blue eyes locked on Adam.

Refusing to budge, Lucky could see the desire in both men's gazes to rip him apart. He knew he was taking a huge risk, but he didn't care. He cared about Tanis and he wasn't going to let her die over a petty feud between two age-old vampires.

"Randal is trying to start a war," Adam finally broke the tense silence. "Tanis was just another pawn. Tell us, Randy, who did you send after her?"

"I sent no one after her," he frowned.

"Don't test me, Randal," Adam snarled.

"I assure you it wasn't my doing," the Viper grinned. "I do know he smelled of wolf. I believe he was an old friend."

"I have a lot of those, you'll have to be more specific," Adam sighed.

"Our mutual enemy, Chris Jericho."

* * *

A pain filed groan scratched from Tanis's throat as the fuzziness of unconsciousness lifted from her. Every muscle in her body ached, her limbs stiff from lack of movement. Her eyes fluttered open only to be greeted by darkness. She clenched her hands into fists and tried to sit up only to be deterred by thick leather straps keeping her flat on the uncomfortable table beneath her. Turning her head, a searing pain shot through her neck and the feeling of the hot wetness of blood made her skin tingle.

"Help!" the word burned her throat, the sound of her voice weak and frail. She couldn't help wondering how long she'd been unconscious as she tried to adjust her eyes to the pitch-blackness of the room. "Hello?"

"There's no use calling for help, no one can hear you," a man's voice broke the silence. A single light bulb clicked on over her, forcing her to yelp and squint at the sudden brightness.

Dave watched Tanis's eyes adjust to the overhead light, her face scrunching before relaxing and trying to focus on his face. Leaning into the triangle of light he made her struggle easier and smile when her eyes grew wide. He let his fangs extend and she let out a shriek, fighting against her restraints.

"Get away from me, you're insane! You bit me!" she screamed.

Dave's low chuckle filled the room and he slid a chair beside her and took a seat. He leaned his hulking form forward so she could see him and tugged on the straps holding her wrists down.

"You really have no idea what's going on do you?" he smirked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Blissfully ignorant," Dave smiled, running a finger through the sticky blood still pooling on her neck. He slid his finger into his mouth and groaned. "You taste so good."

Trying to shake away the wooziness from losing so much blood, Tanis wrenched at her restraints again, "You need a mental hospital. You're criminally insane. Do you get off hurting people and drinking blood? Is that what turns you on? That's fucked up!"

Dave couldn't help but shake his head at how naïve she was being. Spending nearly two months with a vampire and not recognizing the habits. It made him sad at how dull humans were becoming to recognizing Supernaturals. And he thought the new pop culture craze with vampirism and immortality would make them more aware. He was obviously sorely mistaken.

"I'm not insane, Tanis," he sighed, taking another taste of her blood. "I'm surprised you don't know what I am when you're practically dating one of us."

Her eyes narrowed but she kept her mouth shut, waiting for Dave to continue.

"Well, I'm not exactly one of them either, but it's close enough," he shrugged. "I bet he hides it well, your Baby."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lucky," Dave leaned back in his seat. "Your NewBlood."

"NewBlood?" Tanis frowned. "What the hell?"

By this point Dave's patience began wearing thin with her ignorance. Letting his fangs sharpen he grabbed her wrist, turning her palms up to expose the tender flesh where the veins showed just below the surface. Groaning with desire he quickly bent over her, sinking his teeth into her arm. A shiver erupted up his spine when Tanis let out an agonized wail, the blood slithering around his lips and down her arm. Thrashing to get him off her, Tanis tried to yank her arm away, only to feel white-hot pain shoot up her arm as his teeth tore into her flesh.

"Help!" she shrieked. "Someone help me!"

"I told you to be quiet," Dave snapped, slamming his free hand over her mouth. She could taste her blood on his fingers and her gag reflex kicked in. She coughed against his hand, trying to breathe through the agonizing metallic smell.

"Get off me!"

"Fine," Dave pulled away from her arm; the bite wound still oozing blood. Tanis felt her head swim and went limp on the table, deciding it wasn't worth it to die trying to get out of something she couldn't escape.

"If you're going to kill me just do it, please," she whimpered.

"Oh, don't lose your fire already," Dave clucked his tongue. "We were having so much fun."

"You have a fucked up sense of fun," she snapped back before she could stop herself.

"There it is!" her captor grinned with a gleam in his eye that she couldn't decide was murderous or not.

Resting her head back on the table Tanis shifted her weight to ease the pressure on her back and groaned. "What are you?"

"I thought you'd at least figure that out by now, darling," Dave scowled.

Yes, she'd figured it out but she didn't want to admit it to herself that it was true. It was the only thing she could think of, but she must be insane thinking they'd exist. Her eyes met Dave's and he raised his eyebrows, encouraging her to say her thoughts aloud. Pressing her lips into a thin line she refused to admit she even believed in that stuff.

"Come on, deary," Dave encouraged. "Let's hear it."

"No."

He bared his fangs at her threateningly the spit making them shine. Their pearly white was thrown off from his recent consumption of blood, making them look pink in the bright light overhead. Tanis eyed them with a scowl of her own, her mind drifting to her first real encounter with Lucky at the club. He'd kept his mouth shut for a while, but that didn't make him a vampire, although she did only really see him at night…

"Tanis, tell me what I am," Dave broke her from her denial ridden thoughts.

She shook her head furiously in the negative and Dave let out a snarl of annoyance.

"You stupid girl," he grabbed her face roughly. "We're vampires," he hissed. "You never once suspected you'd walked into an entire coven that night Lucky brought you home, did you? They feed on human flesh, and drink your pitiful human blood. Yes, your precious Lucky does too. He may loathe it, but he needs it to survive. And the wolves, they're just loving your sister's company. I think the Packmaster's little boy has even taken a liking to her," Dave spewed, his face mere inches from hers.

"Where is she?" Tanis interrupted him her eyes alight with ferocity. "Don't you dare even think about feeding on her."

"Don't worry, she's fine. Eve is taking great care of her."

"Eve?"

"Packmaster's wife," Dave sighed. "Beautiful girl. It's sad such a breathtaking human would be willing to bear wolf pups. It's quite disgusting actually."

"Wolf pups?" Tanis felt the dizziness fill her head again and she rested it back on the table. "This is some real life _fucked up_ Twilight shit isn't it?"

"Except we don't sparkle, sweetheart, we're real children of the night," Dave grinned, licking the drying blood from her arm.

The rage boiling inside Tanis blinded her so suddenly it took her by surprise. She couldn't believe Lucky would keep this from her, let alone allow her to blindly walk through his front door thinking she was safe. For all she knew he had something to do with her being kidnapped by the hulk now licking blood from her wrist. Angry tears sprung to her eyes, forcing her to squeeze them shut. What if he had something to do with Halley's kidnapping? The pain tore at her heart and she tried her hardest to remain silent when all she wanted to do was cry. She hadn't felt so betrayed since her father left.

"Ah, it's finally dawning on you, isn't it?" Dave whispered. "All the nightmares coming true."

Taking a shaking breath Tanis blinked the tears from her eyes and glared directly at Dave. "Did he have anything to do with Halley?"

"Little Lucky?" he asked mockingly. "Not directly."

"Who took her then?"

"An old friend of mine actually," Dave grinned. "You met him once or twice."

"Who?" Tanis demanded harshly.

"Randy Orton."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Viper paced impatiently in the dim light of Mike's apartment his fangs bared as he waited for his partner to reveal himself. PJ stood quietly in the corner, his lips pursed and his hands behind his back. The Elder vampire stalked the length of the small space, his mind racing with anger. Someone had compromised the coup and he'd be damned if he was going to lose this fight. He knew both Lucky and Adam already wanted to rip him to pieces just for the sheer satisfaction of killing him but he had more pressing political matters to deal with without his "brother" being in the way.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon," Mike's voice interrupted Randy's thoughts and he came to a halt.

"We've been compromised," he snarled. "Who knows?"

Looking stunned, Mike took a seat in an armchair and flicked on a table lamp. He offered the two vampires a seat, both ignoring him. Sighing, the wolf got comfortable and folded his hands together.

"I'm still trying to figure it out, but I think Nameth had something to do with it."

"What about Eve?"

"She has nothing to do with this," Mike hissed. "I told you to leave her out of it."

The tenderness in Mike's gaze at the mention of the human made Randy sick. He never understood the human attachment to one woman. He only used them to satiate his primal needs and then tossed them aside. The fact that Mike was still infatuated with the woman confused and sickened him greatly.

"You disgust me," Randy snapped. "You know you'll be forced to kill her if she doesn't consent to being with you. She knows too much."

Mike's sharp blue eyes narrowed in anger. "Leave her out, Randy. There's more to this than that."

"You're right," the Viper sneered, deciding to change the subject. "I've spoken to Adam."

"And?" Mike asked, his posture straightening with his interest.

"The plan in is motion. For now he believes Jericho took his precious Tanis."

An animalistic grin spread across the wolf's face, "Perfect."

Nodding, Randy turned to his protégé and beckoned him forward. PJ stepped into the lamplight curiously, his face void of expression as his master placed a hand on the back of his neck and squeezed.

"I don't want you punished for my actions. You are still apart of the other coven. If you so choose, you may return to them without consequence."

Shocked at the concern in his maker's eyes, PJ gaped at him for a moment before making up his mind. He knew Randy only used him as backup muscle and had no regard for his desire to take his own mate. He knew if he stayed with Randy it would only end in true death and he was enjoying his new undead life much too much for it to end.

"Release me."

Nodding Randy took his protégé's shoulders and stared him straight in the eyes. The two men shared a silent moment before Randy cleared his throat and said the words. "As your maker, I release you."

With a curt nod, PJ stepped away from his maker and rolled his shoulders, turning away to leave the room. Randy let his arms fall to his sides, his face emotionless as he watched the newly released vampire disappear from the room. The moment he was gone he turned back to Mike, his arms crossed over his chest and expression grave.

"Now we wait."

* * *

Tanis thrashed in her sleep, the open bite wounds on her neck and arm still dripping small amounts of blood with her movement. Dave sat over her with a sadistic grin and his eyes focused on her scrunched face as she whimpered and groaned. He delighted in the flush of her skin from her body trying to produce blood to make up for what she'd already lost. Placing a wet cloth over the sticky dried blood on her throat he placed a hand tenderly on her forehead. Her eyes jerked open, a low scream dying in her throat when she realized where she was.

"Relax, sweetie, it was just a nightmare," he cooed.

"Don't touch me," she shied away from his hand and glared at him defiantly, "Why am I here? What do you want from me?"

"I want to know what you are," he licked his lips. "Your blood tastes much different from the average human. You're not normal."

"Obviously," she grumbled, wincing when she moved her head and the wound on her throat tugged.

"Why do they all want you so bad?" Dave asked sliding his hand into her hair. "You're attractive, yes, but that's not why they want you."

"Why don't you ask them then? I have no idea," Tanis snapped. "I need a hospital since you keep biting me, you creep!"

A bored sigh escaped Dave's lips and he shook his head, "We've already been through this, Tanis. You don't go anywhere until I know what you are."

"I'm a waitress at a diner. That's it," she insisted. "There's nothing remotely special about me."

Her fingers wrapped around his free hand while Dave's other stroked her hair. Dave smiled running his thumb over the blood on her wrist. She gave him a pleading look and pouted.

"Please, just let me go," she whispered.

"Sorry, love, doe eyes don't work on me," he smiled.

Digging her nails into his hand she let out a frustrated scream and turned her head away from him, ignoring the searing pain in her neck when she did so. She felt Dave pull his hand from hers and the shuffling of his jeans as he walked to the end of the table to lean over her face. His eyes had gone black again, giving him the appearance of a demon.

"Do you want to know what I am?"

She stared into the oily depths of his eyes but kept her head still and her mouth shut.

"Well, I'm going to tell you anyway. I'm what they call a hybrid—half vampire half werewolf, one hundred percent ruthless."

"Aren't you lucky," she muttered, her tone dripping sarcasm.

"Enough with the mouth," Dave snarled, clapping his hand over her lips. "Test me again and I will kill you."

Tanis narrowed her eyes silently telling him to bring it on. There was no way she was going to die in some creepy basement in the middle of nowhere. Steeling her nerves she slid her tongue between her lips, slathering spit over Dave's fingers. The action achieved the affect she wanted and he pulled away muttering about disgusting humans. Twisting her wrists in the straps she chanced a glance at one of them, taking note of the belts keeping them on. Returning her gaze to Dave's back she curled her fingers toward the buckle to work the strap.

"Come on," she whispered as the metal clinked lightly.

Before she could fully get the strap off, a light broke through the darkness of the room. A shadow of a person descended a flight of steps before the light disappeared. Falling limp, Tanis waited for Dave to realize someone else was in the room.

"Have you found out anything?" an unfamiliar voice broke the quiet and Dave turned with a frown to his guest.

"They definitely want her for a reason. Her blood isn't fully human," he slapped the towel he was wiping his hand with on the seat of his chair.

Tanis rolled her eyes as the two men reduced their voices to whispers and returned to her task. A rush of adrenaline shot through her when the strap loosened, the buckle sliding free of the leather. Carefully she eased her hand from the loop, turning quickly to tear at the leather on her other hand. Sweat dripped on her forehead and down the back of her neck as she freed her other hand and started on her feet.

"I need you to turn her," the unidentified man muttered startling Tanis as the buckle broke away from the strap keeping her feet together.

"Mike, I don't know what she'd become."

From the sound of Dave's voice there was definitely reservations in his tone. Tanis had to fight a happy squeal of relief when she slid her bare feet from the restraints. Her entire body ached in protest when she slid from the table, her neck throbbing with the full weight of her head.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dave looked up from the darkness, his body pinning her to the side of the table before she could even blink.

A whimper erupted from her before she could stop it and Tanis bit her lip to stop it from trembling. Fear paralyzed her from head to toe at the menacing blackness of his eyes. His skin was freezing against hers, the color slowly becoming a dark gray.

"David, ease up on her," Mike pushed him away. "She's just a girl."

Squirming away form the both of them she hopped over the table, stumbling against the chair Dave kept beside it. Her hands fumbled for any kind of weapon blindly finding a nail gun in a toolbox along the wall. She held it out in front of her too keep their distance, her eyes wild as she eased toward what she hoped was the stairs.

"Where's my sister?" Tanis demanded, her voice shaky as her heel hit the bottom step.

Holding his hands up, Mike eased a step toward her, "Relax, Tanis. We're on the same side."

"No, we're not. Get away from me!" she brandished the nail gun in front of her to get him to back off. "Where is she?"

"Tanis, she's right upstairs. She's fine. I promise you," Mike pointed to the darkened door.

Feeling her way up the steps, Tanis sighed happily when her back pressed against the door. She could see the silhouettes of Dave and Mike, both watching her gravely as she wrapped her hand around the knob. Tears sprang to her eyes when it turned in her grip, light flooding in through the crack.

"Leave us alone," she sniffed, throwing the gun with all her strength and stumbling out the door.


	18. Chapter 17: Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey peeps,

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated anything. I was rereading this and I realized that there is a clusterfuck of characters that are going nowhere in this story. I've come to the decision that, while I do want to continue writing this, there are some major decisions I need to make before continuing. Therefore, while I won't delete this, I'm going to repost it after making some revisions. So, when that happens, I will post a preview chapter on this story with a link to the reposted story as well.

Sorry if I let you down again :(

SS


End file.
